The Demonic Side
by Inu Faceness
Summary: {Complete}What will the group do when Inu Yasha's demon blood surfaces again, only something goes haywire? His blood is boiling and there's no explanation, no stopping it.
1. Transformation Flashback

Disclaimer: I AM BACK!! Thought you could get rid of me, eh? Well, I ain't that easy to be forgotten! Oh, well, maybe I am, BUT STILL!! I have decided to try out my new story. I don't know how good it's gonna be but hey, I haven't tied anyone to chairs yet * joke from 'Stick To It' *. I don't think this one will be updated as often as the other. It may at some points, but ya never know. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering where Inu Yasha is, he is resting. We kinda had some fun earlier. ~_^. If you wanna know what I am talking about, then you should go read my first story, 'Stick To It' because my author's notes may have jokes and what not from that. Well, this story has nothing to do with that one. I wanna tell you that in this story, Inu Yasha has turned full demon and... I am gonna let you figure it out from there. No, he hasn't turn full youkai for good, but he has transformed before. You'll understand when you read the story. ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING! On we go! Oh yeah, I don't own him; I am just mated with him.  
  
~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter One: Transformation Flashback~*~  
  
All he remembered was the youkai slapping Tetsusaiga out of his reach. His life was over when the youkai smashed his fist through Inu Yasha's chest. His heart was squashed, lungs burst, ribs broken and shattered. Blood, HIS blood, was dripping off the beast's hand when he began to lick it up, savoring the metallic taste. All watching who were still conscious heard his laugh. Kagome screamed as she watched Inu Yasha fall to the ground, bathed in his own blood. Sango grasped a hold of Miroku in fear as the houshi held in to what consciousness he had left. Being slammed into a tree wasn't a good way to be knocked out of the fight, but he just wasn't fast enough to avoid the claw.  
  
The giant youkai, whom was a mix of bear and dragon, set his aim at the audience, a snarl showing his mouth. The thin blood/saliva dripped from his fangs and the hot breath was felt as he inched closer to the group. There wasn't anything for them to do. Sango's Hiraikotsu had been broken in half when the youkai bit it. Kagome's sacred arrows hadn't purified him, but they were sticking out of his flesh, with drops of blood dripping from them. Miroku was no good to them at the moment. He didn't have the strength to remove his prayer beads to unleash his kazaana. Shippo had passed out from the entire ordeal. No one could blame him: all the blood must have finally taken its effect on the child.  
  
A flash of lightning lit the sky and engulfed the enemy in light. His beady red eyes bore into Kagome's blue ones and fear struck every nerve in her body. They were going to die tonight. Inu Yasha was dead, and they had no way to defend themselves. All that was left for them was to say their last good-byes and be done with. Kagome had imagined what death would be like. She had thought about it only too often. The group had been in many battles over the three years and she had anticipated death in every one. She closed her eyes as the enemy approached. One thought was running through her head. 'Please, let him live,' she stood, waiting for the teeth to pierce her flesh. She waited for the pain, the feeling of blood sliding down her body.  
  
The blood came to her in a wave. No pain was felt, no piercing of her skin. Just blood. She was drenched and she opened her eyes. She was met with the head of the youkai; its eyes wide and lifeless. She screamed. Her high scream drew the attention of a new youkai. He popped his knuckles. His long claws covered in the blood of the defeated foe. The green eyes landed on the schoolgirl. 'A new victim,' he said, twisting his lips in a cruel smile, revealing his pearly white fangs. He ran to her.  
  
Sango saw him when he had slashed through the huge youkai. She called for Kagome. "Kagome! The command! Use it now!"  
  
Kagome followed Sango's gaze and her eyes landed on Inu Yasha. He was crouched, watching his fist with eyes that were not his own. They were green, surrounded by a blood red. Purple strips decorated his face and his wild silver hair engulfed it. She watched as he looked at her, and evil smile on his face that sent waves of horror down her spine. He ran at her, and she obeyed her 'sister.'  
  
"OSUWARI!" She screamed. He crashed onto the ground, the echo waking up the others. Miroku had finally found his strength and he walked with Sango and Kagome to their fallen friend. Shippo ran with them, taking his place on Sango's left shoulder while Kirara took her right. Kagome kneeled beside Inu Yasha, listening and checking for any signs of injury.  
  
None. None were found. Only marks were left in the places where gashes or holes should have been. He started muttering curses. "Damn you wench! What the fuck is wrong with you!" The spell wore off and he sat up, facing the others. "What are you all staring at? What happened to the youkai?"  
  
He never remembered what happened afterwards. This had happened three times and he never recalled what occurred. Kagome stood and walked over to the decapitated body. Inu Yasha followed. They walked through the pool of blood and she grabbed the six Shikon jewel shards it had. He examined the once beautiful clearing. Light from the sun had filled it and caused all the flowers to glow before. Now rain fell and the grass was matted down with blood. Pieces of the beast's body were strewn out and the darkness cause a sort of eeriness that touched you deep in your soul. "Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered, placing her hand on his arm, "lets go home."  
  
He nodded and they walked back to their friends. They were all recovered and Kirara had transformed to carry them all. Sango and Miroku sat at the base of her neck, Shippo sat next to the broken boomerang, trying to piece it all together with no success, and Kagome and Inu Yasha sat on Kirara's hip, neither talking. The rain fell on them. The haori Inu Yasha always wore was being drained of his blood and drenched with water. It was still incredibly warm, so he draped it around Kagome's shoulders when he heard her shiver. She thanked him and soon fell asleep, resting her head on Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
'Why don't I ever remember? I black out and wake up to see horrified faces on all of them,' he looked at his companions to find that they had all pretty much fallen asleep or were about to. 'They seemed so scared when they looked in my eyes. Why? What did I do? And Kagome,' He slipped his arm around her when he knew everyone had dozed off. 'She is so scared, yet stays with me. I can still smell her fear. Why? Why in the seven hells would she be afraid of me? Damn it! What did I do?'  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Well? What'd ya think? It was the beginning of my second solo story. Tell my why you hated it, why you loved it. I need feedback, so please review.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Inu Face 


	2. The Begining of the Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own him. Ok, a little note here: in the series, Myoga said that with every transformation, Inu Yasha loses a little bit of his human heart. Keep that in mind when you read this fanfic.  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Two: The Beginning of The Horror~*~  
  
They arrived at Keade's hut and it was nearly midnight. Miroku had woken up on the ride back, but Sango and Kagome were still fast asleep. Inu Yasha slid off Kirara and Miroku did the same, bringing the two girls down in their arms. Shippo jumped off and ran in to inform Keade what had transpired while they were gone. The boomerang slid silently to the ground as Kirara transformed into her smaller form. When they all were in the hut, the sleeping bags were already laid out. Miroku immediately place Sango in hers, but Inu Yasha kept his hold on Kagome. Seeing this, the monk knew that his hanyou friend wanted to be alone, so he exited the hut with the elder miko and the kitsune. The fire-cat demon snuggled close to Sango, leaving Inu Yasha and Kagome virtually alone.  
  
'Why is she afraid of me?' he looked at her. Fear was still evident on her face. Was she dreaming of something frightening, or is she still scared from earlier? He brushed her hair away from her face. How could he frighten someone he loved? 'Wait, love? Do I love Kagome?' he asked himself. Her pale skin, her slim body, her need to always be rescued when the going got tough. 'How could I love someone so weak? Of course I don't love her. If I did, then why would I scare her' She began to stir and she cracked her eyes open. Kagome was met with the comforting gaze of two golden eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha. Why are you holding me?" she asked, looking down at his arms. One was supporting her neck while the other was under her knees with his hand on her hip. "Was I injured or something?"  
  
"Feh, of course not. You would've remembered if you were."  
  
"Then why are you holding me? You never do unless I am injured."  
  
"Kagome," he swallowed hard. He needed to ask her, but would she care? Would she tell him? "Why were you so scared when you saw me?"  
  
She looked down to her hands. They were fiddling with a loose thread of her skirt. "You...did it...again."  
  
"I did it, again?" Inu Yasha repeated. He was lost. What did he do? Before he could ask, Miroku and the others walked in soaked to the bone. They all huddled around the fire grabbing extra blankets for extra warmth. Inu Yasha moved to a corner of the hut, leaving the others alone. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. 'What could I have done? I blacked out! I had a fist rammed in my fucking chest! How did I even survive? All I remember is having the urge to live, but that was it. Nothing else. What the FUCK could I have done??'  
  
~*~  
  
The rain outside was stopping. It hit the roof lightly as dawn approached. Kagome was the only one awake. She sat up in her sleeping bag and brought her knees to her chest. 'How could he not remember?' She asked herself, looking at Inu Yasha. He had actually fallen asleep. Although, she wasn't too sure it was a good dream. He was moving, although slightly. Kagome watched him as she resituated herself. She crawled over so that she was next to him. She could see the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Inu Yasha's eyebrows narrowed, and he thrashed out. Luckily, he didn't hit anyone, but he tossed his head violently and started muttering. She had to wake him up.  
  
"Inu Yasha," She said, gently. She was almost too afraid to touch him. Kagome was afraid for him. He had never been so jerky when he slept, and now he was moving about horribly. She couldn't see him like this. "Inu Yasha!" She said a bit louder. Sango heard and was waking up, only to see what was happening. Together, they managed to shift him onto a futon.  
  
~*~  
  
~~ "Inu Yasha," a cold voice called to him through the haze. He looked all around but couldn't find the source. He continued walking, although it seemed pointless. He didn't seem to be going anywhere. In frustration he ran his fingers through his midnight black hair. Wait...  
  
...Midnight black hair? He looked at his hands. No claws. Inu Yasha ran his tongue over his teeth. No fangs. "What the hell is going on?" he cursed aloud. He started running. He had to do something, otherwise he felt as though he'd go crazy. Out of nowhere, the mist around him formed into a town. The huts were smashed and there were two children standing before a large grayish purple monster. On the back of it was a spider scar.  
  
'I know this place," he said to himself. 'I know that monster! That's Goshinki! But, no, he died!'  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha," the cold voice returned. Inu Yasha turned, only to be face with another creature. It smelled of full-blooded youkai, but the hair and body structure was identical to his.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha readied himself by getting into his defensive position. He couldn't attack this guy even if he wanted to; not in his human form, anyway.  
  
"Can't you even tell? Do you remember this scene, Inu Yasha?" This stranger snarled at his name and how clueless he was. His red eyes narrowed the green irises focused on Inu Yasha. He looked back at the scene. It was frozen, like a still frame. Then he remembered. This was when he first blacked out. This was the first time he had seen fear in his friends' eyes that was caused by him. He didn't know what happened.  
  
"Why? Why can't I remember?" The demon Inu Yasha grabbed him by the neck. He increased pressure, digging his nails into his flesh. Blood slid down Inu Yasha's neck.  
  
"Do you want to know? I bet you don't! You couldn't take it if you remembered! Your human heart wouldn't be able to handle it if you did," He tossed the human away like he was trash. "You'd die if you knew." Then, out of nowhere, Kagome showed up standing about twenty feet away. The scene of Goshinki had faded. Now it was just Human Inu Yasha, Demon Inu Yasha, and Kagome. She just stood there, and the fear came back when she saw what was happening.  
  
"What's going on, Inu Yasha?" she managed, before she was gasping. The youkai had run his claw clear through her body. Her blood was dripping from his fist, which was protruding through the other side. Inu Yasha yelled and lashed forward.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why wont he wake up, Miroku?" Kagome said, sniffling in her silent sobs. She wiped his forehead again with a cold washcloth. His face was burning and drenched in sweat. He had been asleep since they all woke up, and that was three hours ago. Three hours of whimpers, thrashing, and sweating. Inu Yasha just wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Lady Sango, could you refill this bucket please?" Miroku handed her the bucket. "Shippo, lady Keade, if you would please?" They all left, almost gratefully. They couldn't watch Inu Yasha in that condition. Once they were left alone, Miroku spoke again. "I believe, Kagome, that he is trapped, and we cannot help him."  
  
"We can! All we have to do is wake him up! Then it will all be over," she pleaded with the monk through her eyes. She didn't like what she was hearing. She didn't want to sit and watch, not being able to help. She had to get to him. 'What's going on, Inu Yasha?'  
  
Inu Yasha sat up, his eyes burst open, and he screamed. His screams were filled with agony, despair, and he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the feeling. He had just witnessed Kagome dieing by his demon side's hand. He was in turmoil. His eyes focused. Kagome had grasped his hand when she heard his screaming. She now held it to her chest.  
  
"Inu Yasha, stop screaming!" Miroku said. As commanded, Inu Yasha stopped, and fell back on his blanket.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "Inu Yasha, can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes landed on her. She was there, sitting next to him. She hadn't been killed! Inu Yasha sat up and took her in his arms. Her eyes widened in surprise and began to leak in happiness. Miroku took this as his cue to exit.  
  
"Kagome, you're alive," he whispered, taking in her scent of lavender. He felt her hot tears on his bare chest. Apparently, they had removed his haori while he slept, offering him more comfort. "You're alive..."  
  
"Of course I am," she said, pulling away slightly. "Why wouldn't I be? I should be astonished that you're alive. You had us all very worried. What were you dreaming about?" Her voice swam with worry, and he could smell her fear. She had been scared again.  
  
"Why are you scared? I don't like it when you're scared." He wiped her tears away with a calloused thumb. "You shouldn't cry for me." He pulled her into him again. Again she asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what did you dream about? You were sweating and whimpering," she sniffled again, trying to hold back her tears. "Please tell me."  
  
Sango burst through the door. She had heard Inu Yasha scream and came as fast as she could. "Inu Yasha, are you alright?"  
  
He nodded. "I am just a little tired," he replied. Keade went into the back of the hut and emerged a few moments later. She held a cup and offered it to him.  
  
"If ye wishes to sleep better today, then ye should drink." He took the cup from her and swallowed it in one gulp. Kagome helped him to lie down again and covered him. He closed his eyes and fell right to sleep. The schoolgirl wiped the remaining sweat off his brow. "Ye needent worry, young Kagome. He shall sleep soundly for at least six hours. If ye need to go home, then ye should do it now."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood. She cast one last look to the sleeping hanyou. 'Why would he have thought I was hurt?' Kagome walked to the Bone Eater's Well. The wind blew, sending her hair with it. She lowered her gaze and peered into the well. 'I will return, and I hope you do to. Don't be scared anymore, Inu Yasha.' And with that, she jumped in. A pink and blue haze surrounded her as she passed five hundred years in time.  
  
~*~  
  
That was one crappy chapter. Sorry for making you read it. I hope that next chapter is better.  
  
Inu Face 


	3. An Untimely Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Sara: Well, I have decided to review again. I hope you like this chapter. I don't know how well it will turn out. I know what I want to say, but am not quite sure how to put it all together. * nervous laugh; scratches behind head *  
  
Inu: Good afternoon, Mate. Another story, eh? Well, don't worry. Even if it is crappy, I'll still be here.  
  
Sara: Aw, Inu Yasha! That was so sweet of you to say, considering what you are usually saying...  
  
Rikora= Yes, he did! I was getting fed up with the fact that he wasn't here to clean it. Sorry I had to take him on such short notice, but Sesshy needed to take his dirty kimonos to the laundry room ^_^ Descriptive... they should have a better word then that....  
  
Meiling= Thank you for the review! And, upon request, I have updated. I fear you wrath...  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Three: An Untimely Visit~*~  
  
The warm spring wind played on her face, making her stray hairs dance. She stood in the schoolyard, wrapped in her thoughts. Kagome had decided to come to school today. She had gotten home a little after six that morning, and felt like she needed to distract her mind from Inu Yasha. Although that was the original plan, Inu Yasha seemed more of a distraction then school. She wanted to help him, to get his mind free of the entire nightmare scheme of things. Kagome wanted Inu Yasha back. The confident, never scared, always-ignorant Inu Yasha. Her Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yo! Kagome!" Eri called, waving her hand as she jogged up to Kagome with her fellow senior friends. "I didn't think you'd be here today! Your grandfather said that you were going to be in the hospital for treatment for at least a month. I still can't believe you had those bumps all over."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. 'Leave it to Grandpa to make things worse then they really are.' "Nope!" she replied, a cheesy grin plastered on her face. "All better! The doctors said that I was healing nicely and I could go home," She walked with Eri through the schoolyard. Her friends decided to sit in the sun to eat their lunches, although Kagome's mind was in a completely different time and place.  
  
"You know," Ayumi said, pulling Kagome back to the here and now, a smile playing on her lips. "Tomorrow's Saturday. And Saturday is the spring dance."  
  
Kagome sighed and placed her chin in her palm. She knew where this was going. It always led to one particular boy when they were all talking. "I don't think I'll go. I mean, I've been in the hospital all this time and I don't thin-"  
  
"Higurashi!" Hojo said, standing before them all at their table. Speak of the devil. 'Ah, the clueless boy who's been chasing me for three years,' she thought, forcing a smile on her lips.  
  
"Hey Hojo. What's up?" She asked, half-heartedly. Kagome knew all too well what was going to happen. 'He's gonna give me a gift...'  
  
"I heard you were back and I didn't want your condition to get in the way of graduation, so I decided to bring something to help." He pulled out a small, baby blue pouch with her name written on the front. She thanked him. '...And then an invitation for a date.' "I was also wandering, since you seem to be doing better, if you would like to go to the dance with me tomorrow."  
  
She was full set on going back to the Sengoku-jidai for a while, maybe a few weeks. She just wanted to finish today to get any homework. "Well, actually-" Kagome started. When she was about to finish her sentence, she was cut off.  
  
"She'd love to go! Eight-thirty tomorrow!" Ayumi butted in, fixing plans to make Kagome go, against her will, to the dance with the clueless pretty boy before them. Hojo smiled his trademark innocent smile and said good-bye. Kagome was red with frustration and realization. Her friends had just set her up, and Inu Yasha was not going to be happy. How was she supposed to explain to him that she was going somewhere –anywhere, it didn't matter with Inu Yasha- with Hojo?  
  
~*~  
  
"No," the inu hanyou replied simply. It was Saturday morning, around ten a.m., and the sun was beaming down on the village. Kagome had come to find and talk to him, seeing as how he was just aimlessly walking around. She had searched all morning and finally found him. Inu Yasha seemed happy enough to see her, but the second she said 'home,' his expression went sour.  
  
"But Inu Yasha, There's something I have to do at home!" Sure, she didn't want to do it, but she had blown him off too many times. She found it an obligation to go to the dance with Hojo.  
  
"There is nothing more important then our current task, and you know it," he shot back, continuing with his walk. He wasn't entirely talking only about the Shikon no Tama, but he wanted her to stay with him tonight. That was his task: keeping her here. He wanted her to stay, and here she was trying to leave.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she begged. 'He's right. Hojo isn't that important and you wanna stay with Inu Yasha. You like him and you know it.' "Hojo invite-"  
  
"HOJO?!?!" He screamed, turning to stand in front of her; arms at his side, fists clenched and nails drawing blood from his own palms. "You wanna leave me to be with HOJO?" He turned away from her. "Go. Go then and come back before you've mated. I wanna kill Naraku before then." He spat pout, walking away before she could protest. Boy, had she done it this time.  
  
'Shit,' she mentally cursed. 'Now he thinks I have a thing for Hojo and that I am gonna mate with him.' She hung her head and started back to the well. Kagome didn't wanna go, but at the moment she needed to let the hanyou cool off and she needed to think of how she could make him see she didn't love Hojo. Why was her life so complicated?  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stomped through the forest approaching on the Goshinboku. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, calming his boiling blood. He reached the tree and leapt onto a branch. His rage was subsiding, and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Hojo my ass," he said, letting go of his breath. "How dare she leave me when I actually was her to stay? I want her to stay and not just for the jewel. Wait..." He restated his question to him self. 'Why would I want her to stay?' He leaned his head on the rough bark. 'Naraku's the only one with shards, so why do I need her anymore? I can kill him, so what's the point in having her here anymore?'  
  
'Because you love her.'  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of the well, Kagome was in her room, silent tears staining her face. She was so mad at herself that she hadn't moved since she arrived three hours ago. Her head was in her arms as she lay on her stomach on her bed. The comforter that dressed her mattress was being drenched with the amount of tears. Why was she crying? What had happened that could have caused the abundance of water seeping from her eyes?  
  
Inu Yasha. She had hurt him. He wanted her to stay. He said he didn't want her to leave him. Wait... he didn't want her to leave him? Did it mean something deeper then the shards? It did, from what she had gathered from his happiness of seeing her. And that means that she had hurt him even more. He was saying he liked her and she was leaving to be with another. She started crying harder, becoming audible with her gasps of breath. How could she? After she had promised to stay with him, she was leaving. She always left.  
  
The house had been silent because her mom and Sota had left to go to town. Grandpa was at a meeting for Japan's history and myth seekers. So, with all the silence, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar ringing. She made her way down the hallway and picked up the phone. "Hi?" she said uncertainly as she leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. "Hi Yuka...yes, I plan on keeping the date," she sighed heavily. She didn't want to, but she had no choice but to go. "What do you mean 'are you ready yet'?" Her gaze went to the clock on the wall and her eyes bugged out of her head. It was seven-thirty, leaving her with less then an hour to take a shower and get ready. "Gosh, thanks for calling Yuka! I woulda missed it if you hadn't called!" Kagome faked her surprise and devastation of finding out the time. "Ja ne." She placed the phone on the receiver.  
  
She headed upstairs, grabbed a nice pair of pants, shirt, and change of underwear, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
~*~  
  
It was seven o'clock when the sun snaked behind the horizon. It was a little while, not ten minutes, after that Sango and Miroku decided to search for their friend. They walked together, a safe distance apart, to the well, hoping to find a sulky Inu Yasha waiting for them. What they found instead was a flea demon who was considerably out of breath on the lip of the well. Miroku walked to him, crouching to see him better.  
  
"Myoga, what are you doing here?" He asked after squishing the youkai for sucking his blood.  
  
"Where is Lord Inu Yasha? I must speak with him. It is a matter of life and death." The flea demon spoke with urgency dripping from his words.  
  
"That is what Lady Sango and I have come to figure out. He has been missing all afternoon since he woke up and found Kagome still gone. She went to her time after Inu Yasha had a nightmare yesterday morning."  
  
"Nightmare? Please, tell me more." Myoga had a bad feeling. If he was correct, then they needed to act fast.  
  
"Apparently," Sango said, coming into the conversation, "he didn't sleep well that night. He had transformed to his full youkai state, killing an enemy we encountered that held the last jewel shards that we needed that Naraku didn't have. He must have had a horrible nightmare because he woke up screaming and, from what Kagome told me, he was afraid she was dead. She had a feeling that it had something to do with his transformation, but none of us know."  
  
Myoga sighed heavily. "I am afraid she is correct in her assumption. If I am correct about Lord Inu Yasha, then his nightmare was about his demon half. That half of him wants control of his body, so it is attempting to devour his human heart. If his heart can overcome the evil, then Inu Yasha's life is safe. However, if his human heart is destroyed, then that in itself will kill him. He, being a hanyou, cannot handle the power and intensity of his demonic side. I am afraid there is only one choice in saving him, although we must get him to submit."  
  
"What must we do, Myoga?" Miroku asked, sitting cross-legged in the grass. "What can we do to help him?"  
  
"It isn't so much us, as it is she. Miss Kagome must understand her feelings toward Lord Inu Yasha. Love is the only thing that can save a human heart and make it stronger. Inu Yasha has lost love in the past and is afraid that the young girl doesn't feel for him. If she knows and tells him that she does, then his heart will grow stronger. If she stays with him, then his demon side will be suppressed. The love of Lady Kagome is all that can save him."  
  
As their talk ended, Inu Yasha came to the clearing. Upon seeing his friends, he sat beside them. They all watched him as his human form approached them. Yes, tonight was his night as a mere human; his weakness had surrounded him, creating nothing but a mortal. They all sat around the well, not speaking. Sango and Miroku were soaking in what Myoga had told them, Inu Yasha was coming to the realization that Kagome had left, and Myoga decided to keep his big mouth shut for now.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up and blew chills down every spine. Above them, a large feather descended from the sky and the wind demon jumped off. She smirked. The Hanyou's weakness was sniffed out by her senses, making it all the more easier to kill him. Now that he was nothing but a human, he couldn't pull out the blasted Kaze no Kizu. Her fan in front of her, Kagura stepped before the group.  
  
"Ah, Inu Yasha. The night of a full moon is the night of your weakness. How surprising. And how ironic that it will also be the night of your death. Hand over the shards!" She closed her fan, ever so slightly, and wind blades cut across to Inu Yasha, avoiding the others.  
  
The blades pierced his skin, spattering his blood all over the soft, green grass. He clenched his wounds in pain. This human body was not made for high magnitudes of pain. He tried to stand, but doubled over. 'Damn,' he cursed, glancing up at Kagura. 'Damn this human body.'  
  
Before Inu Yasha could attack her, Miroku and Sango stepped before him. Miroku's staff in defense position and Sango's Hiraikotsu, mended courtesy of the villagers, in her right had, ready to be hurled at the incarnation.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder, " You must go to a safer place! You are not protected properly here!" Inu Yasha looked for the only plausible place to go. This untimely enemy had caught him in a lurch. He didn't HAVE anywhere to run to. The village would endanger the inhabitants and he would be at a dead end if he ran to the forest. His eyes landed on the well. He couldn't think about it any longer. He jumped in.  
  
The pink and blue haze surrounded him, making him feel drowsy with the pain of his wounds. He didn't know how much longer he would stay awake. Finally, his feet hit the bottom of the well. Inu Yasha pulled himself on the ladder and climbed out. He eased the door open, pausing a while on the doorframe, and hobbled down the steps toward the Higurashi Shrine. Out of all his pain and misery, he yelled out the one name that brought happiness to his heart, hoping she would hear him.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: I hope you guys are satisfied with this. I am up and it is well past midnight. I really wanted to get this out before I went to bed. I was in a writing mood this evening.  
  
Well, Ja Ne.  
  
Inu Face 


	4. Revealed!

Disclaimer: Me no own. So come off it.  
  
Becca= Its ok you haven't read in a while, but faking signatures isn't good. Keep it up! ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter Four: Revealed! ~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the foggy bathroom, dressed and ready for the dance. Her skin was still pink from her shower. The water was always hot when she took one because it made her feel like she was back in the feudal era in a hot spring. Her hair was slightly wet at the tips, up in her loose bun. The stray droplets darkened her black tank top that showed off her toned stomach. She walked down the hallway, her blue hip-hugger flare jeans contouring to her every move, accenting her curves. Kagome made her way to the kitchen, hoping to satisfy her hunger before she left. With the fridge open, she turned on the radio softly to her favorite music station. She grabbed the necessary ingredients for a ham sandwich and set them on the table.  
  
"How the hell we wind up like this?" she started singing along with the music as she prepared a meal for herself. 'Someday' by Nickleback was one of her favorite songs. "Why weren't we able?" She put away her extra food and sat at the table, looking at the clock. 'Ten minutes before I leave,' she thought, finishing off her sandwich and turning off the radio. Kagome stood and stretched, working out the kinks in her back. That's when she heard it. It was loud and clear as a bell, full of pain and hope.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. She recognized the voice instantly and bolted out the door. Her hare feet hit the ground as she made her way to the man lying close to death. She had to get him in the house. She knelt beside him, his blood already collecting around him; thin, but there.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she flipped him onto his back so she could see his face. Although in his human form, he was still gorgeous. "Inu Yasha, stay with me! Please, show me a sign you are still here," He grabbed a hold of her hand. "We need to get you inside. Will you try and stand?" He nodded and used her as a crutch. Together they rose and stumbled forward, getting into the house in a matter of minutes.  
  
Inu Yasha lay on Kagome's floor on top of towels. She came in with bandages and removed his haori. It was torn, but amazingly not as bad as his chest underneath. Rips and tears marked his chest and the severe bleeding had ebbed. His pain had evidently subsided, and he was lying quietly on the floor as Kagome dressed his wounds. When she had completed her task, she sat beside him, watching for any signs of major discomfort (besides the fact he had cuts every where). In a very un-Inu Yasha like manner, he took her hand. She blushed. He had never done anything so gentile. He had hugged her before, but only to take the shards, push her in the well, and stick a tree in it. A knock came and cut through their comfortable silence. Again, Kagome almost jumped right out of her skin. She left Inu Yasha's side and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hello?" she said as she eased the door open. When she saw his smiling face, she remembered. She had a date with Hojo this evening. But...how could she go with Inu Yasha is terrible condition upstairs?  
  
"Higurashi! Hey, sorry I'm late. Eri, Ayami, and Yuka wanted me to pick them up as well," he hinted towards the van he had driven here in. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Hojo," Kagome started, letting go of a heavy sigh, "I would really love to join you tonight," 'Yah right!' "But something really important is going on inside, and I cant just walk away. I'm sorry, Hojo." He smiled at her, disappointed, but there wasn't anything he could do.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. 'Do what you gotta do', right?" She nodded and he walked to the car. She closed the door and went back up to see the man in her bedroom.  
  
Hojo got in the car and was welcomed by three fuming women. "And you came back without her, why?" Ayumi said, crossing her arms across her chest. She had set them up, and now Kagome was bailing on them.  
  
"She said she had something goin on inside," he said with a shrug as he started the car. Ayumi opened her door and stepped out. She was going to get Kagome to have a good time even if she had to drag her out. She slammed her door closed as the other girls followed her suit. Hojo clumsily turned off the car and made his way with the ladies. They reached her front door and didn't even bother knocking.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha laid waiting from Kagome to return. He was eternally grateful for her help, because without her care, the wounds probably wouldn't have closed, which means he would have died from blood loss. He was in love with her. He knew that and it was pointless to avoid it any longer. He was going to tell her. When she comes in, he would tell her how he felt and hope she returned it. He sat up carefully and awaited her arrival.  
  
Kagome stood in front of her bedroom door as she thought about the man on the other side. He was so vulnerable on this night. Who could have known? Or didn't they? Had the enemy just shown up, with out realizing Inu Yasha was full human? And, who was this enemy? Kagome knew that, even as a human, Inu Yasha was exceptionally strong, so who would have been able to attack him so much and leave so many marks. She opened the door and made her way across the room. She positioned herself in front of him and touched his forehead. His temperature had one down from earlier, but his head was still a little warm. She took the wet rag she had used earlier and wiped his head.  
  
"Your face is still a little warm," she explained. Inu Yasha took her hand. She paused and looked into his violet eyes. They were beautiful. The violet hypnotized her, and she was left staring into them. Unbeknownst to her, the gap between them was closing. Inu Yasha wanted to show her, since he wasn't good with words. She felt his breath on her lips as she finally noticed just how close they had become. She blushed, but Kagome didn't back away. Their lips were hardly touching when the door opened and three gasps were heard.  
  
"What? Let me see-"Hojo pushed by the 'road blocks' and stared into the room. Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha and turned from embarrassment to rage.  
  
"Excuse me!" she said loudly, crossing her arms across her chest. "What do you four think you are doing in my house without my permission?" Despite her hard attitude, she as light headed from the interlude Inu Yasha and her had had moments before.  
  
Yuka regained her posture from the initial shock of seeing Kagome with another man. "We were looking out for our friend, making sure she didn't make a mistake. And," she said, looking at the human at Kagome's side, "it looks like we did. You were supposed to go on a date with Hojo!" Kagome sensed Inu Yasha cringe at the date.  
  
Kagome shot daggers at Yuka, daring her to call Inu Yasha a mistake one more time. "I do believe I have discussed the matter with Hojo and he was fine with it. This man is wounded as you can tell from the bandages. I suggest you leave so that I can help him." Yuka backed down, knowing that her friend was serious. She nodded and turned to the others. Without a word, they had left the room and were down the stairs. The slam of a door told Kagome that the guests were finally gone and the revving of an engine confirmed it.  
  
She turned back to Inu Yasha and saw that his cheeks were flushed with color. She smiled at him when his gaze met hers.  
  
"Come on, Inu Yasha," she said, pulling him up with her. After stumbling to get his strength, he stood beside her. "Lets go get something for you to eat."  
  
"Ramen???" he asked, mouth watering. She nodded and together they walked to the kitchen.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Well, another chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. Sorry if it was short.  
  
Inu Face 


	5. Experiences and Frights

Disclaimer: nope, the rule is you can't buy Inu Yasha with a sock puppet...so I don't have him.  
  
(February 22) Sara: Hey, all. How was everyone's weekend?  
  
Inu: What's the matter, mate? You seem kinda sad.  
  
Sara: Well, you no longer have an opponent. My boyfriend broke up with me last night. Oh, and get this! He did it online and in front of two of my friends. He also said that he hasn't loved me in a few weeks. I mean, why in the hell would he string out our relationship if I didn't mean anything to him? Three months. THREE FUCKING MONTHS of my life were wasted on him because I thought he loved me, like I did him. * cries on Inu's shoulder * At least I still got you, eh, mate?  
  
Inu: You will always have me. * kisses forehead *  
  
Sara: Thanks, love.  
  
~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
* LOTS OF FLUFFINESS!!!! * ~*~Chapter Five: Experiences and Frights~*~  
  
Even in his human form, Inu Yasha still wolfed down the noodles. Kagome watched, smiling to herself when she remembered that he is an overgrown puppy. She spared glances at Inu Yasha for the clock. When he had gulped the last of his tenth, and last cup in the house, it was eleven o'clock. Kagome leaned back in her chair, arching her back on it. Cracks and pops were heard and she moaned in relief. Inu Yasha followed the suit, and yawned afterwards, curling his tongue like a dog (aw....). She stood and exited the kitchen through the open doorway. With the remote, she flipped on the television and then stretched on the couch. The male stood in the walkway between the kitchen and living room. He was nervous in his human state.  
  
Emotions that he tried so hard to keep locked away were threatening to rear their heads. He wanted to stay as far away from Kagome with out actually leaving her, because he would not, could not, live with himself if temptation was given into. For if he did, he wasn't sure if she would be ready, and he wouldn't ruin her life by mating with her. A lowly hanyou had nothing to offer, not even proper protection. He stood, watching her as she stretched on the sofa, arching her back again with her breasts high in the air. Oh, yes. If he weren't careful, he wouldn't be able to stop. His gaze shifted reluctantly to the floor in front of him.  
  
Kagome saw Inu Yasha staring hard at the floor. He looked so cute, even when concentrating on not doing something. His hair covered his eyes and made him look mysterious. She loved him, and would do anything to get into that unknown head, to help him when he needed. She wanted him, all of him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, showering her in butterfly kisses. The girl blushed at the thought. The urge to kiss him had been growing since their encounter in her bedroom. What she couldn't understand was weather it was only his human side that wanted to, or if it was a feeling he always had of her. She motioned for him to sit by her when he glanced at her.  
  
Inu Yasha made his way to the seat and plopped next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she listened to the weatherman. "Tonight's full moon is bringing warm winds and wonderful conditions. Tomorrow, however, we will all be burning in our boots with temperatures rising to one hundred degrees! Reminder from the hospitals: drink lots of water and other liquids to keep from dehydrating." Inu Yasha looked at her when he heard a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Stupid weather," she muttered. "Why'd it have to get so hot? Makes me wanna just hang out all day in a bathtub with cold water," She sighed again. She shifted onto her back so that she was leaning on his arm, head still on his shoulder, only now she could see into his eyes. She asked the question that had plagued her mind a few minutes prior. "Inu Yasha? Did you really wanna kiss me?"  
  
He swallowed hard, but nodded slowly. He really did. Inu Yasha was acknowledging his love for her and needed to express it. He really did love her. Kagome watched him nod and a smile burst onto her face. 'Should I ask him? Should I really?' "And, um, Inu Yasha?" He watched her as she fumbled with her words. "D-Do...doyouloveme?" She spit it out so fast that Inu Yasha almost didn't hear her. Almost. She hung her head in embarrassment when he moved from beside her. Kagome didn't know where he had gone, but she maneuvered around so that her back was against the back of the couch, her knees were up at her head, and her face was in between her arms. Her elbows rested atop her knees, eyes closed.  
  
An unsuspecting gasp escaped her lips when a calloused hand lifted her chin. Inu Yasha was crouched in front of her, with her chin cupped in the palm of his hand. With one word, she opened her eyes in pure shock and happiness. "Yes," he replied. She threw herself at him, latching her lips to his.  
  
Good wasn't the word to describe the kiss. Beautiful wouldn't even do the job. This kiss, both to Inu Yasha and Kagome, was extravagant. They had never felt something so strong, yet so soft at the same time.  
  
Her lips were everything he thought: soft, luscious, warm. They, just her lips, tasted like honey and vanilla. This kiss was nothing like he thought their first kiss would be like. He had expected him to try and kiss her, yet be 'sat' till next week for pulling the stunt. She did nothing of the sort, only melted in the embrace. He felt her skin under his hand shake with excitement as he stroked the sensitive patch under her chin. He smirked against her lips.  
  
Kagome was in paradise. Never had she thought that Inu Yasha would be sitting with her, sharing the most pleasurable experience she had ever encountered. His lips were rough, but had a gentile feel to them. He didn't pressure her with them, just simply placed his lips on hers, waiting for her to deepen it. She could tell Inu Yasha was afraid of what she could do in this situation. He had just kissed her with out warning. Most girls would have just smacked him silly, but Kagome was madly in love with his man. A shiver ran down her back, causing her to shake when his fingers started to caress the skin under her chin. He felt him smirk, and smiled herself.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck as his encased her at the waist. Inu Yasha's lean but muscular arms had protected her with such force and power before, but at the moment, they were caring for her, loving her. His hands slid slowly up and down her sides, and a short intake of breath was taken. He broke the kiss and watched her as he did it again. The girl was on the verge of laughing. 'Someone's ticklish.' he said with a grin. That information would come in handy later. He kissed her again, but then he heard it.  
  
~ "Inu Yasha,"~ that sound... ~"Inu Yaaasha...."~ It was so familiar... The laugh was deadly, sounding as though many had suffered because of it, allowing it to survive. It sent shivers down his back. He broke the kiss, staring at Kagome. He knew where he had heard it before. ~"She looks good, don't she? Good enough to...eat...."~ There it was again.  
  
He jumped away from her, panic flashed on his features. She watched him as he sat, obviously listening to something, but what? There wasn't anything to listen to besides the TV, and it was turned down. What was it he was so scared about?  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagura! Get out of here now!" Miroku had his left hand (I think that's the right hand...) on his prayer beads. He would not hesitate to release his kazaana. The wind sorceress saw this and paused, thinking of her choices. Being sucked into a void in some monk's hand was not how she planned to live her life, if you could say she was living. She hadn't a heart of her own, to carry with her. No, she wasn't living, although the kazaana still wasn't a good idea. She pulled a feather off of her head and went with it into the air. It carried her away, but not before passing on the horrifying message. The message that had been seen from Kanna's mirror that was bound to occur.  
  
"The pain is great for him, and he will be devoured with out my master's help. He will die."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
(February 24, 2004) Sara: Ah, crap, another short chapter...sorry about that. I really am. Oh, and just as an update on me personally, I hate my ex with a passion and am no longer heart broken over him!!  
  
Inu: Good, now, shall we retire for the night, considering it is 1:01 a.m.? Besides, there is still something I wanna do before sleep...  
  
Sara: * chuckle * Again, Inu Yasha? Gosh, that's twice in half an hour. Oh well. Lets go, lover!  
  
Inu Face 


	6. Deep Thoughts And Even Deeper Confession...

Disclaimer: Don't own him. He's just my mate.  
  
~*~Chapter Six: Deep Thoughts and Even Deeper Confessions~*~  
  
"'The pain is great for him'," Miroku said, leaning against the well. Kagura's words plagued his mind. What on earth was she talking about? 'Him', the only him that she could be speaking of would be Inu Yasha. 'Pain'. Inu Yasha was in pain? 'The dream,' Miroku glanced at Sango. Kagome had talked to her, hadn't she? What did she say? "Sango," she turned abruptly to him.  
  
"Yes, houshi?" She and Shippo sat in front of their newly built fire. Although Shippo was completely oblivious to any hidden messages, Sango was also thinking of the last words of their enemy.  
  
"What was it that Kagome said to you? Did she say anything about Inu Yasha being in pain?" His face had creases of concern. Miroku didn't want his friend to die for any reason. That made him worry about the second part of Kagura's message. 'He will be devoured without my master's help.'  
  
"She simply said that when you left them alone that morning of his nightmare, he was amazed she was alive. And then Myoga said that his dream had something to do with his demon side. Do you think that his dream had Kagome dieing in it? If so, could you imagine what that would be like for him? He lost one love, and then he was afraid of losing another." Sango sighed. Her heart was with Inu Yasha. She could tell the way he feels about the young miko and Kagome had told her about her own feelings. She tucked Shippo into Kagome's sleeping bag, which she had left behind in her haste to leave.  
  
"Lady Sango, you are right," the monk sighed after her, like an echo with sympathy for the hanyou. "We can only hope that they come to terms with each other, but," he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I cant help but analyze Kagura's words. It is obvious she was speaking of Inu Yasha; because there is no one else we know of that she could be talking about. She said the pain is great, and we have decided that that pain is the losing of his human heart that is attached to Lady Kagome an-"  
  
"When did we decide his heart was attached to Kagome? Care to share your wisdom, dear monk?" Sango moved to his left side, opposite of his staff. He smiled and watched her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"It is true that our young friend was afraid of Miss Kagome's life, and he does have feelings for her," Sango nodded, realizing how stupid she must have sounded for asking, "and Myoga said that her love for him will suppress his demonic side. Therefore, his heart is bound to her; his soul. The pain is his fear that she will someday leave when the Shikon no Tama is complete, or, since his dream was of his demon form, that he himself might kill her from his transformation. He also has Naraku and Kikyo to worry about. They are also part of his pain. Naraku want the jewel, and in doing so he wants to kill all of us. Kikyo wants to kill him, thus taking him from Kagome." He took a deep breath before continuing. 'So, the pain is great,' he thought.  
  
"Her master," Sango said, putting her chin in her palm, "Naraku. She said that Inu Yasha would be devoured. Myoga said that his human heart would be too. So, then Inu Yasha will die for sure, with no one's aid in killing but his demon; himself," she closed her eyes. "Sounds like that 'suee-side' Kagome told us about. Him killing himself. And," she looked at Miroku, "she's the only one who can help him."  
  
"Let us pray they can get over their own arrogance and immaturity and realize they love one another."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said, crouching in front of him. His eyes, glazed over and wide; his mouth, a thin line. His face was horror-stricken. "Inu Yasha, please," she took his hand and he shot her a confused, but grateful glance. Her presence was acknowledged and his gaze softened. His love, his soul, his heart was this woman. She had to help, and if he wanted her to be with him, she had to know.  
  
"Kagome, I..." he swallowed hard, not really knowing what to say. "I need to tell you something." Her gaze was filled with concern. He could read her thought, for they were shown through every sparkle in her eyes, every crease in her face. "I need to tell you about my dreams." She had asked him before, but he was too afraid she would turn from him to speak of it. Now that they had confessed their love, he had to tell someone, and she was his love. She deserved to know.  
  
"I don't know why for sure, but my dream was of my demon side. You remember my transformation better then I do, so you know how scary I am. For that I am sorry," she was going to reply, but he stopped her. "In my dream, you die. You die by that hand, the fucking hand of a demon that doesn't entirely exist. One that is a part of another being: me. I was so damn afraid of losing you. That's why I woke up saying you were alive. I couldn't believe it. My dream had been so clear, so real. Your scream, your smell. I wanted to never hurt you; to protect you always. There I was, in this pathetic form, standing by and watching the love of my life be killed by a fucking monster inside me. I couldn't take it, Kagome. I just couldn't take that shit. Since I wont give in on purpose, I am scared that it will take me by force, and I won't survive. I wanted you to know; I wanted to tell you that I won't live by you while I have a side that can't be subdued. I don't want to hurt you. If I do, if something happens to you because of me, I would kill myself. I would, just so that you wouldn't have to be put through pain. Just thought that you deserved to know before I am taken by this side of me."  
  
Kagome sat there, listening to his words. 'His demonic side is trying to take control. The first time he transformed, Myoga said that with each, he loses a part of his human heart. With out that," Kagome took a hold of his hand, "he said he would die, so that would be the outcome if he lost his human heart. I have to find a way to help.' "Inu Yasha," his gaze fell. Her eyes began to water. "Inu Yasha, I love you. I love you more then anything. I won't let you fight this on your own. You won't die, I wont let you."  
  
He looked at her, and a smile came to his face. She was serious. She wouldn't let him die. Inu Yasha took her in his arms and hugged her close, feeling her hot tears. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Kagome." He felt s jolt in his heart. It was small, like a needle piercing your finger, but it was noticeable. It warmed his hear all so slightly. Ever since his dream, he felt colder and harsher to everyone. They may not have noticed, but he was meaner to the villagers and even to Kagome. When he said those things to her when she spoke of Hojo back in the Sengoku-jidai, he didn't mean them.  
  
The chiming of the grandfather clock in the hallway shook the two back to reality and away from their thoughts. Realizing it was nearly eleven o'clock. Kagome stood and walked through the hall to the stairs. She began climbing them and entered her bedroom, Inu Yasha right behind. Kagome plopped on her bed, kicking her shoes off. She sat up and let her hair loose, then remembered what she was wearing. Jeans and a tank top: how uncomfortable to sleep in! Going to her closet, Kagome went in search of pajamas. Inu Yasha took her place on the bed, watching her as she forgot he was in the room. Her long fingers snaked to her sides and under her shirt. She began to remove it; successfully pulling it completely off before her face went bright red. There she was, pants unzipped and unbuttoned, revealing her white panties, and in a white lacy bra; and there HE was: sitting on her bed and, for all she knew, watching her. Little did she know, he had turned around when she began undressing.  
  
She held her black tank top up over her almost bare chest and turned around, all up and ready to yell her heart out, when she saw him. He was sitting with his back turned and eyes closed. 'I taught him well,' she said with an arrogant smile. But, she was still a little disappointed. She shook off the feeling when she heard the front door open and close. Her mom and brother were home. Sending Inu Yasha a smile, Kagome turned around and stripped down to her panties. Upon hearing the door close, the hanyou made to turn and tell Kagome. After a quick look at her almost completely naked body, he turned back around, sure that his face was a very unnatural shade of maroon.  
  
Footsteps were heard in the hallway, and a door was heard closing. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on her daughter's door; not knowing anyone was in there.  
  
"Kagome, your brother and I are home, and we don't know if you are here. If so, now you know. If not, then I am finally off my rocker for talking to an empty room." She continued on her way down the hallway to her own room and went to bed.  
  
Kagome chuckled at her mother's innocence as she slipped on a pair of boxers to go with her wife beater. (A/N: ah...comfort zone...) She walked to the bed, sliding in next to Inu Yasha's sitting body. "Lay down, boy. It's been a long day." Without a moment's hesitation, Inu Yasha sat one the floor beside her bed. "What do you think you are doing?! There's more then enough room up here," she motioned for him to lie beside her. Hesitating this time, he pulled up the covers and lay, rather stiffly next to her. 'Not much for sleeping in the same bed as other people,' Kagome thought, smiling. Taking a chance, she curled up next to him, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt him stiffen even more, and then relax when she wrapped an arm around him. He did the same, becoming calmer and more comfortable.  
  
She tried to get her heartbeat and breathing in rhythm with his, but he didn't need as much air as she, which made the attempt useless. Bringing the covers around them, she whispered, "I love you," before falling asleep. He rubbed her back lovingly and told her he loved her before following the suit.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Geesh, is it just me or are my chapters getting crappier and shorter with very update? Maybe its because I work on them when everyone, save two * looks at Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru *, have gone to sleep. Now, I know where this is going, but if anyone wants to see anything happen, I will see what I can do. This fanfic is rated 'R' so it can practically be anything. Please, suggestions are welcome. * Looks at Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha * What are you two watching *quick glance at TV, not really looking *  
  
Inu: It's 'Inu Yasha'!! I am kickin' Sesshomaru's ass with my blade!! Look! I just cut off his arm!  
  
Sesshy: And you wouldn't have the blade less that human was there. She pulled it out, remember?  
  
Inu: Feh, you're just pissed cause I got the Tetsusaiga!  
  
You'd think this episode had never happened in their real lives...  
  
Inu Face 


	7. The Dream That May Come True

Disclaimer: * reads through all other disclaimers and sighs heavily * Nothing's changed... how sad... Alright, I have decided that Kagome's attire, besides her school uniform, will be chosen by me and what I think is comfortable. I am not big on the designer clothes that are $200 dollars. I am simple, so that is the way Kagome's gonna be. If ya don't like it, then you can imagine she's wearing something else. Otherwise, tough cookies.  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Seven: The Dream That May Come True~*~  
  
~~He sat there with her, in her bed. She was in his arms and their black hair mixed together. She chuckled softly and reached for his hand, removing it from her side. He pouted, but brought the other, tickling her. She fell out of his lap, howling in laughter, and landed softly on the floor. He climbed on top of her, resting between her legs, and continued his attack. Tears came to her eyes as his tickling spree went on. Inu Yasha laughed evilly and paused a moment.  
  
"I have found your weakness, Kagome," he said playfully.  
  
"Indeed you have, now all I need is yours when you aren't in your hanyou form. Cause your ears are your weakness."  
  
"What do you mean? I have no weaknesses!" he said proudly. But, as all good things must come to an end, so did this.  
  
The wind became cold, even in Kagome's room. Shivers ran down his spine and Kagome watched him with worry. He looked in her eyes, hoping to draw warmth from them  
  
"No weaknesses? You're such a bad liar, Inu Yasha," the voice came like a plague. It made the air stale, and in turn, it became more difficult to breathe. Gasping for air, Inu Yasha climbed off Kagome and turned to the bed where the voice was coming from. There, sitting all too comfortably, was he in his demon form. The green eyes watched the two humans.  
  
"Your weakness, Inu Yasha, is standing behind you. You claim she is your heart, and that is your down fall," Kagome stood behind Inu Yasha and was getting scared. The Demon stood too, his hair billowing wildly around him. His long fangs sat over his bottom lip as he smirked. "My only want, is to finally be released, and there is only one way to do that," Demon popped his knuckles, the sound echoing off the walls. "And I think I shall do it now."  
  
In a flash, he was behind her, his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She gasped. His sharp claws dug into her shirt, cutting through like the cloth was nothing. Pain swept over her and she screamed. Demon's claws had pierced her skin entirely, leaving her right side open and bleeding. Inu Yasha ran to them, hoping to get Demon to let go of his love. His charge had the opposite effect he wanted. Demon simply laughed.  
  
"You forget, I am part of you, which enables me to read your thoughts," he dug his claw deeper into the young girl's flesh. "And I have no pity for humans." With that, Kagome fell to the ground, bathed in her own blood that was pouring non-stop out of her. Inu Yasha approached he and kneeled beside her, holding her head in his hands.  
  
Her eyes were so lifeless. So much love and happiness had once inhabited them, but it was all gone; void of all emotion. There was nothing left. Her hair was in her blood; her hair was in his hands. He caressed her face with his fingers, leaving streaks of thick red fluid on her cheeks. She was dead. Inu Yasha looked up at Demon. His eyes, still cold, now held anticipation. 'He has tasted hurt, and now he is angry,' he smiled. 'He won't last long without her.'  
  
Inu Yasha was overloaded with pain. His eyes flashed blood red. Yes, he was in his human form, but this was too much and his demon powers were flooding him. But, for the simple fact that he was human, gave his appearance something different, almost dead-like. His skin went pale and his eyes went red. His cheeks became thinner, making it look as though he hadn't eaten in a long time. Inu Yasha's hair thinned and went a dark gray. His hands began to bleed as his claws extracted. He pierced the air with a scream; a scream of pain, sorrow, and...happiness. Yes, happiness. The joy was incredible. Demon was happy for killing and his emotions were transferred to Inu Yasha when his powers returned.  
  
"You will never be the same, Inu Yasha," Demon said, walking around the human-turned-demon panting heavily. "Now that you know you can overcome your weakness with one death, you will always be tempted to take her life. And when you finally do give in, you will be proud of yourself. Just kill her, Inu Yasha, and you will finally be rid of your weakness."~~ (I decided to call Inu Yasha's demon side Demon cause I didn't wanna sit there and type out 'Inu Yasha's demon side' over and over again.)  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up early. She opened her eyes to be met with a familiar red cloth. She smiled to herself and lifted her head. 'If I am not careful,' she thought as she looked at his face, 'I'll wake him up by tying to get out of bed.' When she saw his face, she found it hard to breathe. He was smiling. The morning sun beat on his hanyou face and made him look god- like. His silver hair shone like a halo. His beauty took her breath away. She carefully wiggled out of his grasp and went to her dresser. Kagome pulled out a pair of baggy black (guy) jeans and slipped them on. On her desk was a pair of chopsticks, so she picked them up and put her hair up with them, leaving strands loose to frame her face. Turning towards her bed, she ran her hands on her wife beater to get the wrinkles out.  
  
She looked at him, seeing that he was still asleep. 'Jeeze, he must really be in a deep sleep to not know I woke up.' She then started packing a small plastic bag for her trip back, since she had accidentally left her yellow one in the Sengoku-jidai era. Kagome walked to her closet to find clothes and, in the process, managed to make a pile next to the bed. Placing her chosen outfits in the bag, she headed downstairs to get a drink.  
  
Making her way back into her room, Kagome sipped on her fruit punch. She giggled with happiness as the taste slid down her throat. While Kagome was down stairs, Buyo had snuck through her door and chose now to reveal himself. With a soft 'mew,' he tripped Kagome, and in the process, spilled her drink all over the pile of clothes. Under her breath, she muttered curses that she had learned from none other then Inu Yasha. Sighing heavily, and not noticing the pained look on the sleeping Hanyou's face, she walked angrily down the steps to get cleaning supplies. (Can anyone see where I am heading with the whole scene? If so, tell me what you think!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Does ye know what would happen if he doesn't come to terms with his feelings?" Keade asked trying to get her story straight. Miroku and Sango had returned to the village, and had informed Keade of the battle, and the departure of Inu Yasha to Kagome's time. They had told her bits of what Myoga had told them about Inu Yasha and his human heart.  
  
"Hai, his human heart would be devoured by his demon powers and hatred, leaving him to die because he wouldn't be able to handle the powers in his hanyou body. I can't help but feel that, even with Kagome's love, he may turn on us all. I have this hunch that something may push him over the edge, causing something to, I don't know, snap in him, as Kagome would put it. Maybe it's just my imagination." Miroku sat back, leaning on the wall. He was worried for his hanyou friend. What if they DID lose him? What would happen then? Would he attack them all, killing them without a sign of remorse? Or, would he be all right with Kagome's love?  
  
One thing he knew was certain. If he didn't want to chance pushing him over the edge, they had to be careful with what happens in their adventures. He needed to make sure Tetsusaiga was with Inu Yasha at all times, sealing the demonic blood as best as it could. Sango watched the houshi as he closed his eyes and sat in deep thought. Hers were along the same lines, but as much as she cared for the well being of Inu Yasha, she was worried for Kagome. If the hanyou did turn full demon, then Kagome would try, just like always, to bring him back. But sooner or later, the spell would cease to bring the old Inu Yasha back. Then what would happen?  
  
She tried to suppress the thoughts by asking Keade to teach her herbs. Sango felt that she needed to learn them, and now was as good a time as any to. So, the taijiya and elder miko exited the hut, leaving a houshi in deep thought, a running kitsune, and a fire-cat demon playing tag.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke with a jerk at hearing Demon's last words. He was sure it was a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream. Kagome had died in his last dream, so this one was a dream too, right? He put his hand on his forehead and proceeded to run his fingers through his hair. He couldn't get the sight of Kagome out of his mind. Speaking of which, where was she?  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Oh, ok. I am not updating until I actually get a review!!! As far as my review page goes as of right now, I haven't gotten a review, not even a flame, since chapter TWO!!! And what chapter is this?? SEVEN!!! So, I have left you with a semi cliffie, and a warning to review or there will be no more 'The Demonic Side.' Take heed my warning...  
  
Inu: So, that's it? You aren't going to write on this anymore? That kinda sucks with this kinda ending.  
  
Well, I will continue to write it, I just won't post. I mean, why bother putting it up for people to read when no one bothers to review and tell me what I did right or wrong? So, I will write them, save them, and read/send them to my friends. But, if any readers out there want me to finish it, then I suggest reviews, and lots of 'em, at least one for every chapter. Then, I will post chapters.  
  
Inu & Sesshy: ooooooo...kkkkkk...  
  
Oh, be quiet and finish watching the 'Inu Yasha' tape. * both turn back to the TV eating popcorn *  
  
Inu Face 


	8. Just A Dream?

Disclaimer: Ok, now, I hate to do this, but I wont be spending much, if any, time in this or other chapters, talking about Sango and Miroku, for now anyway. Sorry, all you Sango/Miroku fans reading this. No, I don't own my Mate, Inu Yasha, but he THINKS he owns me...  
  
Inu: * stuffing chocolate in his mouth * I do own you, you are MY mate, ya know.  
  
* rolls eyes * Sure, Inu, you think that and maybe someday you will.  
  
~*~Chapter Eight: Just A Dream?~*~  
  
Inu Yasha ran his fingers on his neck, applying pressure here and there and groaning when he hit a knot. He popped it back pushing his jaw to each side and closed his eyes, still thinking of the dream he had awoken from only moments before. Kagome's body, limp on the floor with blood seeping through the slices in her flesh. Although only a memory, the scent of the thick, dark liquid made it's way to him. Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose and reopened his eyes, scanning the room for a sign of Kagome. His golden orbs widened in terror at what lay on the floor by the bed. (A/N at bottom of page!!)  
  
His eyesight was set on the large bundle on the ground. There, where Kagome's body had lain in his dream, was.... 'her?' From his recollection of his slumber, the stench of blood was still thick in his nostrils. He just sat there, not believing what he was seeing. She was lying there, covered in blood. Fear started to set in.  
  
'Good, Kami,' he gulped. It all came to him like a bolt of lightning. She was dead. His dream wasn't just a dream. It had come true. Demon had killed her, and his proof was right in front of his face. His fear that she was dead lead to anger that it had actually happened. Fear and anger coursed through his veins. He was losing control and he couldn't stop it; he just looked at the pile on the floor. Then, his eyes, flashing a light red spotted his Tetsusaiga where Kagome had placed it the night before when she dressed his wounds. Inu Yasha had to get to it.  
  
He was suddenly thrown into new depths of fear and anger when he remembered what Demon had told him. 'Now that you know you can overcome your weakness with one death, you will always be tempted to take her life.' It was overcome; overcome by the one who said it, by the side that wanted it. She couldn't help him. He was broken. His heart was shattering in his chest at the realization she wasn't coming back. His heart...Kagome...  
  
His anger flew to new heights and he screamed in the immense power that flowed through him. His eyes went blood red and forest green; purple stripes burned his skin as they were forming with the pigment. They would be there forever. His gums began to bleed when his fangs grew, and, since his jaws were clenched, his lips bled too from the piercing. A low growl emitted from his chest, causing the floor below him to shake, picture frames to fall over. Lastly, his claws grew, cutting deeply, almost to the bone, into his palms. He screamed again, from the release of his demonic side and the pain of his human heart nearly being crust, broken and forgotten.  
  
He crouched on the ground a few feet away from the abandoned Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha's breathing became thick and rougher.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was downstairs in her laundry room, looking for floor cleaner when she heard a loud groan. 'He must be awake,' she thought with a smile. She hummed a little jig and started to the kitchen. 'He'd like a little breakfast, like...ramen,' she giggled a little. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and reached into an open cabinet to get a cup of instant ramen. Landing softly, with a little fall back, she turned on the faucet and turned it to the hottest temperature. 'He'll just have to live with semi hot ramen.' With the spray bottle of cleaner in one hand and a cup of ramen in the other, Kagome made her way up the stairs. The instant her right foot hit the top step, a heart-wrenching scream went through the house.  
  
'Oh, Kami,' she said as she dropped all she was carrying and sprinted to her bedroom door, almost too afraid to open the one thing separating her and Inu Yasha. What could be in there that could cause him to make that kind of sound? She placed her hand on the handle, turning slightly. A click was audible for half a second before another scream was launched into the world. Scared out of her wits, Kagome froze, but for a split second. She suddenly remembered that her love was on the other side. She took on a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
* lightning flashes and thunder rolls * * evil cackling heard through house * EVIL CLIFFIE!!! * laughing continues * ok that was too good! Now you all have to wait in order to find out what happens!! Don't worry, I am planning on writing more tonight, but I decided to leave you with a short chapter with an evil cliffie face. And I would like to thank Demon Girl17 and Jonathan G. for emailing me to review, since ff.net is being evil and not allowing me to look at my reviews online. Now then, that A/N I said was going at the end of this...  
  
Now, for that whole scene with Inu Yasha and transforming, you have to remember that at the end of the last chapter, he wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. So, when he woke up and saw Kagome's clothes (in a big pile that looked kinda like a body) on the floor with fruit punch all over it, it kinda made him go crazy. And, like it said in the actual chapter, his nose was still preoccupied with the blood in the dream to realize that it wasn't blood. I know, it was kinda weird but I am kinda twisted and sadistic that way * evil smile *  
  
Now, I hope you all review this one, and you can even just email to me to make sure I get the review. And I hope you all go back and read my first solo fanfic ever: "Stick To It" and then "When You Loved Me." R&R and I will be happy and update more ^_^  
  
JA NE!  
  
Inu Face 


	9. Hurt

Disclaimer: Hi ya! I am back, writing a fanfic! I wont be able to type for long, but I decided to start working on ch. 9 of this story, so that I wouldn't be entirely lying to you all when I said I was gonna tart typing. Wow that was a long sentence... Nope, don't own him. Don't even ask!!  
  
All right, ff.net has finally fixed its problem and I am here to say thanks to all you who reviewed. Since I read your reviews, I am really glad and hyper because I know some people are out there reading my story! T_T  
  
~*~Chapter Nine: Hurt~*~  
  
Her hand never left the doorknob. Her knuckles went white as her grip tightened as she was consumed by the scene. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. All Kagome could de was stand there and breathe, but even that was a chore for her to do. Ever since Inu Yasha had told her about his dream, she had tried to make him as happy and comfortable as possible. Why? Why did this have to happen? Inu Yasha was full demon, why? What could have happened to make him transform? She stood there with one other thought on her mind, 'why hasn't he moved?'  
  
Movement, where was it? Usually when he transformed, he was all over the place trying to kill someone or something. Now, he wasn't doing anything. He was crouched down beside the Tetsusaiga, his chest barely rising with each intake of air. She dared to make the first move. "Inu...Inu Yasha?" Kagome said, meekly and quietly as if he was the biggest lion in a cave of runts. She felt as if she was the runt trying to get through to him.  
  
'That voice...' Inu Yasha looked in her direction, but not fully to her. He didn't dare move, for he feared that if he even opened his mouth or moved in the slightest he'd lose any control that his human heart tried to keep. The power raging through his body was consuming him, so his efforts were becoming useless. Something inside him craved her blood. It was becoming harder to stay still. 'That voice...'  
  
"Inu Yasha, can you hear me?" Kagome knew she shouldn't try and talk to him in this form, but something didn't seem right. He was in his full youkai form, yes, but even then he moved; he did something. She had to try and get through to him, weather she had to 'sit' him or end up killed. "Inu Yasha," she said a little louder.  
  
He knew that voice, and he wanted to taste the owner; wanted to bathe in her blood. But, then again, he knew the nature of the voice. He knew that soft, caring, gentile sound but from where? Where had he heard it before? Inu Yasha heard her take a step forward. Through clenched fangs, a low, unearthly growl erupted. Close proximity wouldn't work with her because for some reason, some small barely noticeable reason, he didn't want to see this human die. Then, when she spoke his name, a warmth was felt in his chest. 'What the hell?' he thought. That warmth, although very small, changed into fear. He didn't dare move. He was held in place by that small feeling and an even smaller voice.  
  
'Why is she here?' it said. The quiet voice of a broken hearted man that had just lost anything and everything he held dear to his heart, who had just been through hell. Heat coursed through Inu Yasha's body.  
  
Without warning, Inu Yasha went from a full crouch to a position where he was on one knee, torso arched and head thrown back, screaming. His arms were at his sides, bent at the elbows with clawed hands clenched. He had his mouth open as the sound of a tortured being erupted from his throat. Blood was spit out onto his haori as the sound came through. 'She's alive?!' Something, or rather someone, was trying to fight back. The way it was struggling to resurface, to come back, gave an immense amount of internal frustration and anger. The girl, she was the one who was causing this; she was preventing him from going full youkai. His youkai half was not happy in the least. She had to be disposed of, and fast.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Inu Yasha screamed. He was in pain and she didn't like it. Her one true love was being hurt internally and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't sit back and watch helplessly as he suffered, so she was going to do something whether it helped him or not. Gathering all the courage she had, Kagome threw herself on him, crying in all the misery he couldn't show, all the pain he felt, and her own as well. (A/N: can you imagine all that hurt?) His screaming eventually subsided and all that was heard were her sobs as she looked up at Inu Yasha. She had pinned him to the ground. She watched him.  
  
Inu Yasha had begun his transformation back into a hanyou. His eyes were drained of their blood red color, and turned gold, replacing the forest green. The purple strips that burned his skin faded, but their mark was stained into his face; the pigments of the mark and his skin had fused together. His fangs receded, spilling a little more blood from the gum line. Although she couldn't see them at the moment, his claws retracted a little, becoming shorter, like a hanyou's should be. Inu Yasha's breathing came back to a regular steady rhythm with a sharp intake, although his heart was aching like never before.  
  
Kagome brought one hand to her face, wiping away the tears and blood (blood from the haori). She sniffled once and he looked from his gaze of the ceiling to the weeping girl on top of him. He offered her a weak smile and wrapped his arms around her before blackness engulfed him.  
  
"You brought me back."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Short, yes. Crappy, yes. Cliffie, maybe, depends on how you look at it.  
  
* movie preview voice * How did this happen? What made Inu Yasha come to his senses? Was it that his demon side has a thing for Kagome too? Or was the battle won because the human was strong? But wait! What is to happen with Inu Yasha? Will something happen to him now what his transformation went maybe a little too far? His face is stained, will his heart be destroyed?  
  
Stay Tuned For the Next Episo- I mean Chapter of 'The Demonic Side'!!  
  
Inu Face  
  
*Note: (March 4th) DAMN FF.NET!!! The stupid log in area has been 'under construction' since last night! Actually, it says: "Login area has been disabled. Please come back in a few hours." It has now been nearly 16 hours. Damn them all to Hell... 


	10. Time: Interupted

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own him, but maybe I can get him for my b-day. Rumiko Takahashi, if you are reading this * although I have no clue why you would * my birthday was a week from yesterday, so, uh, yeah, you could make my wish of owning Inu Yasha true...  
  
Inu: But you already got me.  
  
Sesshy: And, sadly enough, me. So stop complaining. You have the Lord of the Western Lands and him. * points at Inu *  
  
I guess you're right. * puts arms around Inu and Sesshy * Well, lets go and write this thing!!  
  
~*~Chapter Ten: Time: Interrupted and Traveled~*~  
  
Kagome felt his arms go limp around her. A soft, purr-like rumble flowed from his chest to hers. She looked at him, only to see him fast asleep. 'He must be exhausted.' She glanced at her clock. It read eleven thirty. In the hours she had been awake, she had packed, made ramen, and witnessed Inu Yasha transform. Grabbing a pillow, Kagome helped Inu Yasha into a comfortable position on the floor without waking him. She gently wiped hair from his sweaty face.  
  
'Why, Inu Yasha?' She lay on her stomach on his right side. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, her chin in her right palm. 'He looks so peaceful,' a smile graced her lips. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward so her face was only inches from his. His breath came in hot puffs on her lips as she placed her hand lightly on his rising chest. Absent mindedly, she licked her lips in anticipation. Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome sprang up just when Inu Yasha's eyes shot open. Her face was beat red. "We're home from church!" (A/N: yeah, they prolly don't go, but kiss my ass, it's my story) Inu Yasha sat up and stretched. He had been asleep for about and hour and that was all he needed. He heard the front door close and he looked at Kagome. A bright red tint still lingered on her face.  
  
"Kagome?" He put a strong hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
Her face lightened, and then darkened the second she looked at him. He was asleep and she had almost taken advantage of it. Kagome almost kissed him. "Yeah," she said, a nervous smile on her face, "I'm alright. Come on," she stood and offered Inu Yasha her hand, "lets go and greet my mom."  
  
They stood and Kagome grabbed the pile of stained shirts. Together they walked through the hallway, with a short pause in the bathroom to put the clothes in the hamper. Before they stepped onto the staircase, Inu Yasha stopped. Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gonna play with my ears..." the hanyou looked to the ground and his ears slumped against his head.  
  
Kagome giggled and took his hand. "If she does, I'll tell her to stop. Don't worry." She led him down the steps and into the kitchen where Sota and Mrs. Higurashi were getting ready for lunch. Sota let out an excited little scream and latched to his role model's arm. Kagome went to her mother for a hug. "How was church?"  
  
"Boring as ever! Hey! Do you think Inu Yasha can go next time? That'll be so much fun!" Sota was rambling on and on about how Inu Yasha should go into town with them, and then how they should go play video games. Reluctantly, Inu Yasha was dragged back upstairs into the boy's room, but not before he flashed one last pleating glace at Kagome.  
  
"So, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, setting the table, "How was the dance?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "I, uh, didn't go." She looked at the table as she sat in the chair closest to the stove (A/N: yes, they are going to have chairs. I am American, so this is all I know.) Her mother shot her a confused look. "I stayed here because Inu Yasha showed up."  
  
"And why would he show up? I thought he was angry with you for what happened in his time?" Her mother wiped her hands on her white apron and sat with Kagome. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, which had her chin cradled in her palm.  
  
"He was injured. He was in a fight and last night was his night as a human. He was hurt pretty bad. I couldn't go without helping him, but his cuts were so bad that just wrapping them wouldn't help. My only choice was to stay with him. But, then..." She trailed off, thinking of the kiss and the transformation. 'Did he really mean to kiss me?'  
  
"What happened after, sweetie? Something bad?" Her mother watched as Kagome's facial expression was a mix between happiness and worry.  
  
"He-he kissed me," She said quietly. Her mother instantly beamed and took her daughter's hands in her own.  
  
"He did? Oh, Kagome! You have loved him for years! And now, he finally shows you he returns! I feel so happy for you," she saw the look on Kagome's face, "but why are you so saddened?"  
  
"He was human, and he doesn't always mean what he says or does in that form. What if he didn't really mean it? Momma, what if it was all a mistake?" Kagome keeled over and cried in her mother's lap.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?! You couldn't have won! You've never even played before!" Sota was gawking at the TV as he watched his own character die.  
  
"What is there to know? You push these little buttons and the guy attacks. Piece of cake," Inu Yasha placed the controller down and stretched. He was about to pick it up again when he smelled the saltiness of human tears. "Hey, kid, I'm goin' downstairs." Inu Yasha darted out of the room before the child could react. Gamecube was just going to have to wait.  
  
Faster then anyone could have possibly seen, Inu Yasha was at Kagome's side. Her mom leaned back in shock and Kagome continued to cry, not noticing his presence. Cautiously, he placed his hand on her head, earning a gasp. Her sobbing ceased when she felt a familiar calloused hand stroking her hair. Slowly, she sat up, eyes closed. 'Did he really come to see if I was ok?' she thought, breathing heavily. 'Is this real? Does he really love me?'  
  
Her mother stood, having to do something before she went out of her mind. (A/N: ya know how some people have to do stuff to get their mind off a certain event? Well, that's what Mrs. Higurashi is doin'.) Inu Yasha situated himself so he was sitting at her legs with his hands on hers, which were in her lap. "Kagome?" he whispered, taking one hand to wipe the tears from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled. He was worried, and it showed in his golden orbs. Mrs. Higurashi went up the stairs, mumbling something about laundry.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha," she spoke, voice slightly quivering and eyes puffy from her crying. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was ok, and playfully started his usual talk.  
  
"Feh, you stupid human. Stop your crying and le-"Kagome had heard his voice, and she loved it. Her urge couldn't be contained. Her lips crushed into his, silencing him. She fell into his lap. Their arms snaked around each other.  
  
"Well, Kagome, I see your fears have been dropped."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Damn. A short chapter after a long wait. Sorry guys, but I had a wedding to go to this weekend, then I had to think of where to go with my other story, 'You'll Think Of Me' because I have had a review requesting that it is turned into a story. Then, I had to think of what to do in this chapter. All in all, it has been a fast paced past couple a days. And, to top it all off, I had the demon child (my ten year old cousin) over and that made it a living Hell; literally. Just check out her nick name. Well, I guess I had better start working on 'You'll Think Of Me' chapter two. Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	11. Time: Traveled

Disclaimer: Hey All! I hope you guys are all well! I just wanted to say that FF.NET IS THE DEVIL!! Geesh! As I write this, it will NOT, I repeat, will NOT let me on to update! I have a chapter in another story that I need to post, and it wont let me! GRR face!  
  
Inu: * hugs me from behind * calm down. It should be up soon. Just write this one and it should be ok. Gosh, and I thought I got mad easily. * rolls eyes *  
  
* sarcastic * well, ExCUse me! I am really pissed about this! I want to update!  
  
Inu: Yeah, I can tell you're pissed. Take a break; you need to get some fuckin air. Get! I'll write this thing. * cracks knuckles and sits at computer *  
  
Fine. * annoyed sigh * Just don't mess around too much.  
  
Inu: Hehehe...  
  
~*~Chapter Eleven: Time: Traveled~*~  
  
The two split apart instantly. Inu Yasha silently cursed his ears for not hearing Mrs. Higurashi come up. His and Kagome's faces were an unnatural shade of red. She took a seat in the previously forgotten chair as he went to another. Mrs. Higurashi stood, smiling, between them.  
  
"I take it we are no longer confused?" she said, watching Kagome. The girl nodded slowly, looking at the ground. The adult then turned her gaze to the very uncomfortable hanyou. "Are we going to behave ourselves on the other side of the well?"  
  
Kagome, had she not been so embarrassed about being caught, would have abruptly burst into a fit of laughter. 'Behave?' she thought. 'Just WHAT does she have in her head?' She giggled a little and heard Inu Yasha gulp. Being braver than Kagome, he looked at the older woman square in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She nodded and left the kitchen; satisfied with the two answers she received. Inu Yasha sighed heavily and relaxed, slouching in the chair. He glanced over a Kagome, whose eyes were still glued to the floor, a pink tint still on her face. He laughed lightly at this.  
  
She looked at him, ignoring the butterflies she got from his appearance. His knees were against his chest as he sat, arms folded on top of his knees. His face was still lightly spotted in places where his face hadn't cooled off. The auburn eyes that she loved were half hidden in his mess of silver hair. She locked her gaze with his, and instantly became red again. 'Why does he always do this to me?' she thought, watching as Inu Yasha stood and stretched. She quickly averted her gaze back to the floor.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. We're going back now. We've spent all day and some of yesterday here." His face went to a scowl. His arms went into his sleeves as he waited rather impatiently at the door leading outside. She stood, confused as all hell, and walked towards him, grabbing the plastic bag with her stuff in it. Kagome heard him grunt what sounded a lot like 'finally' and they walked to the well house. She didn't say anything to him, nor did he to her. They traveled through the well in an eerie silence that, for Kagome was chilling, and for Inu Yasha (though he didn't know why) comfortable. He preferred the silence now.  
  
On the other side, Kagome looked up, the creepy travel echoed in the depths of the sky. No sign of blue was anywhere. A massive dark gray cloud stained the clean atmosphere, and it was eerily quiet. Inu Yasha jumped out of the deep well, leaving Kagome to climb out herself. She placed one soft hand upon the well wall. A shiver ran down her back and she quickly jerked her hand away. 'Oh, Inu Yasha, I wish you'd help me out.' She placed her had back on the stone, ignoring the coldness. With determination, she gripped the side, pulling herself up and using her legs. Normally, there were vines, but the appearance of the sky today left the vines shriveled and dark gray. She came to the lip of the well and placed her hands on the wood. Her footing slipped all so slightly and in turn, a splinter found its way into her pale flesh. She hissed with a pain.  
  
Inu Yasha turned and glared at her as she swung her shorts covered legs over the wood. She sat, one leg on each side, prodding at the irritated spot. He huffed over there and grabbed her hand. Without trying to be careful, he dug a claw into the skin surrounding the splinter. He flicked once and the wood flew out of her hand, and a small drop of blood replaced it. "Damn weak humans," he grumbled as he partially threw her hand away from him, "Come on, let's get going!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked ahead of her.  
  
She scrambled to her feet and hurried to his side, taking logs strides as so not to fall behind. Every now and they she would glance at his face, only to see a clod stare, one that she had only seen on the amber eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands. She never thought Inu Yasha would have the same stare as his brother. Alas, as Kagome looked at him, she almost swore that Inu Yasha looked the same in the eyes as Sesshomaru. It frightened her. She had loved the way Inu Yasha's eyes twinkled and shone. Now they were cold and almost lifeless. Why had he changed so suddenly? He was so worried about her in the kitchen, then he turned ice on her. The ice froze her heart. He shouldn't be acting this way to her. She loved him and he loved her. Didn't he?  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu: Short and to the point. Well, the reason why it is short is because I am currently being yelled at to be done ASAP so that she can post it.  
  
I wanna post it before tomorrow since I wont be able to! I have my birthday party to be at! And I wanna get it out before my birthday on Monday!  
  
Inu: All right, all right all ready! Geesh!  
  
Inu Face 


	12. Reactions From The Past

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him, although I 'congratulated' him this morning (wink wink) for his fine job on the really short chapter yesterday.  
  
~*~Chapter Twelve: Reactions From the Past~*~  
  
They arrived in Keade's village in a matter of minutes and were instantly bombarded with a very hyper kitsune.  
  
"Oh, Kagome you're back and I was so worried about Inu Yasha and that he was dieing and you weren't coming back because of what he said to you about that Hojo guy cause Sango told us when you left and then Myoga showed up from what Miroku said and-"the ranting was cut short as a fist collided with the small skull. Tears came in his eyes from the extra hard blow to the head. "Geesh, Inu Yasha! I was just excited to see you!" Shippo said, sniffling, as he snuggled close to Kagome's breast for comfort. She patted his head and held him. Not only was there a gigantic bump on his head, but also an equally bluish-purple bruise. Kagome suddenly became worried. Never, in all their travels had she seen a bruise on the small boy from Inu Yasha. What was up with him, anyway?  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango squealed, running from Keade's hut to see her friend from the future. Shippo, seeing the exterminator, decided the safest place was set firmly on the ground, so he escaped his perch on Kagome. Almost a split second later, the two females were hugging each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Miroku came walking calmly out of the hut with the elder miko. Together they made their way and became part of the welcoming party. Inu Yasha stood a few feet away from them all, with the same cold scowl burning his handsome features. Miroku stood before him; happy to see he was all right.  
  
"Inu Yasha, welcome home," he said a smile across his face. That is, until he noticed the look on his comrade's face. "Is something the matter, Inu Yasha?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. The reply took him by shock, and gathered the attention of the others.  
  
"Feh, don't ask me damn questions! We have fucking jewel shards to find, incase you forgot! We need to get 'em. Come on." Inu Yasha all but yelled. He quickly disappeared into 'Inu Yasha's Forest' without another look. "If ya ain't coming, I'll just go on without you!" he screamed over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome was the first to react. She ran to the hut and emerged with her bow and arrows draped over her shoulder. Running without falter, surprising considering she was still wearing baggy pants, her path was the same as Inu Yasha's. Getting the message, Miroku, with Shippo on shoulder, and Sango soon followed after saying farewell to Keade. They soon met up with the hanyou and the schoolgirl, who were walking in silence.  
  
The group resituated their walking positions and ended with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walking behind the two men. (A/N: ok, I am going to cheat you out of the boring stuff and go straight to the camp scene. Just know that nothing happened except the three in the back cracked jokes and told stories while the other two did nothing.)  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was quickly fading past the horizon, painting the gray sky in dull shades of oranges and reds. Kagome sat away from the rest and watched the sunset. The sky knew something was wrong, because ever since Inu Yasha's attitude change, so had it. 'Funny,' she thought, 'how the sky always matches his mood. Just like it, he's more beautiful when he's happy. Heh, beautiful,' Kagome smiled at this. Yes, Inu Yasha was beautiful. His face, hair, body, lips. 'Lips,' she sighed as her thoughts became darker. 'He kissed me twice at home, but then he all together changed. Does he regret it? Oh, Inu Yasha.' She closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't even notice when Sango showed up at her side.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" she asked, sitting in a similar position, watching the younger girl's face. "You haven't seemed very happy the whole time. What's bothering you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango and did her damnedest not to cry. "Something's wrong with Inu Yasha. He's not acting like himself." Sango nodded. She had noticed too. She motioned for Kagome to continue. "In my time, he told me he loved me. He opened up to me and told me his fear of losing me. He was human though, so I wasn't sure if he had meant it when he kissed me," she blushed a little but went on. "Then, this morning, he kissed me again. He was normal, so I believed he loved me. I love him so much, and he knows it. I knew he did too, but now I am not so sure." She brought her palm up and picked at the small scab that had formed over her wound. Sango saw and gasped. Even if it was only a little scratch, it surprised her because Inu Yasha would never hurt her, no matter what.  
  
"He didn't do that, did he?" She saw Kagome shrug and a tear fall from her eye.  
  
"He did, I guess. I had gotten a splinter and he pulled it out. Only..." She couldn't finish. Tears were streaming down her face silently. Sango pulled Kagome into a hug, trying to ease her pain. "Oh, Sango it was so weird," Kagome whispered into the taijiya's chest, "he did it without an ounce of care for it. He acted like he didn't want to do it. He changed right there before my eyes. He just dug into my skin and flicked it out. Inu Yasha has me worried, Sango! I don't understand anymore," the last part was hardly audible.  
  
~*~  
  
The fading light was hardly noticeable to him. He stood at a lake, digging his toes into the soft bank, letting the water wash over his feet. His thoughts wandered from one thing to another, none of them being comprehendible. The cool water reflected his features, wavering every so often with the passing of a fish or a blow of the wind. The features, the face that stared back at him was not unlike someone he knew. That someone was not normally considered a friend, and not really a foe. Not lately. But now, he felt as though the two could get along, and not be at battle. They were becoming more alike with each passing hour. The reflection reminded him so much of this other man. In the back of his mind was someone who was so frightened of this image flickering in the fading light. The man in the water was not like him at all, or wasn't. Although he didn't want to become this man, he was destined too, but to him it was an accidental destiny: a fake one. No, this reflection was all wrong. He wasn't what this image showed at all. He sighed heavily as two strange voices became present in his head.  
  
"You know," said the first, weaker voice, "your brother doesn't have to be an enemy, but you don't have to be like him, either."  
  
"But you admire him for his strength, so you do want to become him," the darker, harsher voice commented. "And there is only one way to finally be rid of all your worries and that is to overcome your weakness. That one weakness has more power over you then you realize. And you know how to get rid of it. You almost had, and you experienced the power you could have without it."  
  
He shook his head. He didn't want to think of it now. It was too much battle for him to think of now, or ever. Half of him wanted to go back to the way it was, while a stronger, and now more dominant half wanted to give in to the intensity and joy of not being held down by anything. They continued bickering, despite his desperation of wanting it to end.  
  
"But that one weakness is important to your being. You cant live without it, and if you do give into temptation, you will surely die. Weakness is the one thing that keeps you living, and you want to stay on earth, even if the want is small now, after what had happened in another time."  
  
~*~  
  
A small sucking sound was heard, but a slap seemed to stand out even more. From his perch in a tree, Inu Yasha held his hand out and waited as a floating, paper-light flea fell. Still thinking of earlier, the hanyou broke the silence around them by talking.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? We haven't met up with any demons."  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, why have you strayed so far from camp?" 'Hm...Inu Yasha has changed more seriously since he left for Kagome a few days ago,' Myoga said, finishing the blood he had removed from his lord.  
  
"Feh, I wasn't doin' nothing. I just sat here, geesh. What? Can a guy not be alone?" Inu Yasha was becoming annoyed, and all too quickly for Myoga's liking.  
  
"Has something happened with Miss Kagome?" a look of worry plagued his old face (A/N: amazing how flea youkai can have facial expressions...^^;) and he waited for his master's reply. Upon not receiving one, he continued talking, hoping to get some kind of reaction. "Lord Inu Yasha, your blood has changed too much. What transpired in Kagome's time?"  
  
"Let it go, damn flea!" the hanyou flicked Myoga, who landed at the camp. Inu Yasha 'feh'-ed and jumped down from his spot. He began walking slowly back to his comrades.  
  
~*~  
  
"Myoga!" Kagome said as the demon landed in her hand. She had been talking and was using her hands to help emphasize her point when a small weight had been added. Sure enough, Myoga had appeared in her palm.  
  
"Miss Kagome," he said, jumping happily. The others watched the ecstatic youkai. "I must speak with you. What had happened in your time?"  
  
Kagome told the keeper of Inu Yasha's father's false grave everything; from the arrival to the horrible transformation, to the rash behavior they were all experiencing from the hanyou. As she wrapped up her schpeel (that's my favorite word, although I prolly spelt it wrong), Myoga's expression became soured.  
  
"Oh, goodness. This isn't good. Kagome, you are the key."  
  
"The key? What are you talking about?" Sango asked. If Kagome was the key to something, then she was important, which meant that she was probably in danger. Her thoughts were confirmed as Myoga continued.  
  
"Alas, she is the only thing that can keep Inu Yasha from giving into his demonic side, thus keeping him alive. If Kagome were to die, he would be swamped with unimaginable power. His thoughts would become scrambled and he would be a dangerous killing machine. Nothing could bring him out of that stage. He would be lost forever. You have all three confirmed that he has changed, becoming colder to all of you. This is a sign that his demonic blood is overruling his human blood. If he is not assured of your love Kagome, then he may go all the way to full youkai. You have told him, now you must show him. You said a male friend showed up there, and Koga is sure to show up here. Inu Yasha must know that you will stay with him, and only him."  
  
Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. How was she supposed to show him she loved him? 'Does that mean I have to...' her face went a dark scarlet as she thought of doing something she had only dreamed about. If what Myoga said was true, then Inu Yasha loved her deeply, as she does him. Maybe she'd have to make her dreams a reality. Upon reaching a decision, she stood, handing Myoga to Sango. Leaving on a hunch to which direction to go, she left the camp sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had only walked for about ten minutes before she felt his presence. She smiled and became nervous. Inu Yasha was just ahead of her. How was she supposed to go through with her plan? She needed to, for a few reasons. She loved him, and wanted to show him how much he meant to her. He was slipping further away, and this was one way to get him back. Her reasons were good, and if he really loved her, then he shouldn't resist. Her pace quickened as she arrived in a clearing. Inu Yasha emerged from the forest on the other side and watched her.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
ok, I hope this can hold you guys for a few days. I promise, there will be more, so don't freight. Oh, and sorry for the lack of update on 'You'll Think Of Me,' but I have been on for an hour the past two days, giving me no time to write. The only reason this one isn't very long is because  
  
I have only been writing it for an hour  
  
I want to start writing chapter three for 'You'll Think Of Me'  
  
So, if you guys have any predictions/suggestions for next chapter, or chapter 3 of 'You'll Think Of Me' then give 'em. I am open to ideas!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	13. Accepting Help?

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own him. My birthday wish that Rumiko Takahashi would give me Inu Yasha didn't come true today or yesterday, or the day before...* sigh * Oh, well. OH! I am soooo happy! Yesterday, I went into town with me's mom and we went to Suncoast. I got this cool neat-o any other word you can think of awesome poster! It has Inu, Kag, Sesshy, Koga, and Naraku on it. And and and! I now have volumes: 1, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16!!! This week has been the coolest! AND!!! On my birthday I got the coolest gift from my sissy! It is Inu Yasha: Broken Fang (DVD) episodes 43, 44, and 45!!!  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Thirteen: Accepting Help? ~*~  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, standing still. Her gaze was set on him, and him alone, as was his on her. She wanted to aide in his battle, to help him conquer his demons, to be just the way he was. Kagome hesitantly took a step forward.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her as she made her way to him. His cold front was still there and he didn't know why. 'There she is, your weakness...get rid of her, Inu Yasha. Then nothing will be in your way.' She was getting closer as he listened to his thoughts. 'She is your life. Don't do it. You love her.' This suddenly shocked him. Love?  
  
She watched as his eyes went wide, as if he had just discovered something. Kagome stood before him, with less than a foot between them. "Inu Yasha. How are you?" She needed to get him to talk to her so that she could break the cold barrier around him. She was surprised when he stumbled for words.  
  
"I am fine," he replied, taken aback by the close proximity she had placed between them. 'She's so beautiful. Just admit it to her again. Tell her at least one more time that you love her.'  
  
Kagome smiled a little. 'Well, he hasn't thrown an insult at me...yet.' "Good, I'm glad you're ok. You've been acting kinda weird so I just thought I would ask you." She sat on a soft patch of grass at Inu Yasha's feet. 'Well, here goes nothing.' "Um, do you remember what happened when you first arrived at my house?" Kagome picked a small white flower and twisted it in her fingers.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her as he stood, recalling what had occurred.  
  
~&~FLASHBACK~&~ * if it ain't, then this is supposed to be in italics *  
  
...She threw herself at him, latching her lips to his.  
  
Good wasn't the word to describe the kiss. Beautiful wouldn't even do the job. This kiss, both to Inu Yasha and Kagome, was extravagant. They had never felt something so strong, yet so soft at the same time.  
  
Her lips were everything he thought: soft, luscious, warm. They, just her lips, tasted like honey and vanilla. This kiss was nothing like he thought their first kiss would be like. He had expected him to try and kiss her, yet be 'sat' till next week for pulling the stunt. She did nothing of the sort, only melted in the embrace. He felt her skin under his hand shake with excitement as he stroked the sensitive patch under her chin. He smirked against her lips...  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck as his encased her at the waist. Inu Yasha's lean but muscular arms had protected her with such force and power before, but at the moment, they were caring for her, loving her. His hands slid slowly up and down her sides, and a short intake of breath was taken. He broke the kiss and watched her as he did it again. The girl was on the verge of laughing. 'Someone's ticklish.' he said with a grin. That information would come in handy later. He kissed her again...  
  
She tried to get her heartbeat and breathing in rhythm with his, but he didn't need as much air as she, which made the attempt useless. Bringing the covers around them, she whispered, "I love you," before falling asleep. He rubbed her back lovingly and told her he loved her before following the suit.  
  
~&~END FLASHBACK~&~ * all from chapter five, last paragraph from chapter six *  
  
He plopped down next to her and hesitantly place one clawed hand on her spine on the small of her back. "Yeah, I do," he said. She leaned against him and prayed that the answer to her next question was the same.  
  
"Did you mean it? Do you still?" she bent her head back to see his face illuminated by the moon. He had a faint smile that she could make out.  
  
'Tell her, Inu Yasha. Tell her how you feel in your heart. You cant hide from it, it will always be there,' the weaker voice in the back of his head was growing louder. 'No! She's your weakness! Dig your claws into her back and be done with it!' Inu Yasha turned his head to see her face at his right shoulder. He couldn't argue with the voice. He would do it, despite the consequences. "Kagome, I-"'No, you aren't going to...' Inu Yasha closed his eyes. "I love you still, and always will."  
  
Kagome sat upright, eyes wide open. She turned to face him, seeing shock at her actions in his eyes. She smiled evilly. "I was hoping you would say that," she said and before he could react, she had pinned him. Kagome had launched herself onto him, locking their lips in the process. 'I have to show him. We've done this before. But...what should I do if this doesn't work?' She closed her eyes, completely giving into the sensation of his warm lips on hers. As they landed on the grass, she tried to brace herself as much as possible as to not squash him. (A/N: yeah right. Like Kagome could squash him.)  
  
Inu Yasha only remembered seeing Kagome coming at him. He was so lost in the confusion that had consumed him that he didn't even notice that he was falling backwards until he came into contact with the cool ground. The weight on his chest was welcome, and it soothed him to know whom the weight belonged to. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in sharply out of shock as she felt his hand slightly go under her shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lemme go! I need to find her! What if Inu Yasha did somethin' to her!" the crying kitsune twisted and turned but couldn't escape the grip of Sango.  
  
"Shippo, Kagome can take care of herself. Just leave them be. And you..." she turned her gaze to a glare as her head turned to Miroku. He was trying to sneak away, as could be told by his crouched stature by the trees. "What makes you think you and your hentai mind can look for them?"  
  
Miroku smiled and laughed nervously. "I was merely going to get some ramen out of Kagome's bag, m'Lady." Sango raised and accusing eyebrow at him before looking at something else. He looked too, and grew extremely nervous at what he saw. On the other side of the camp was the bright yellow bag.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, I am really in the typing mood, so I think I shall go and write another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It had some fluff, and if I get any opinions on what should happen next, I will consider them. As of this moment, I am thinking of a few more chapters, and then having a sequel ^_^ but the sequel prolly wont come out till I finish 'You'll Think Of Me' since I promised that I would work on that one once I finish this one. Well, until I update...JA NE!  
  
Inu Faceness 


	14. Can I Bring You Back Completely?

Disclaimer: Alas, all I can do is be his mate, right?  
  
Inu: * kisses my neck * yup. Sorry, but Rumiko Takahashi has some damn strict rules about own-idge...and not to mention those fucking lawyers...  
  
No shit. Well, I promise, we can stay up and watch 'Inu Yasha' tonight.  
  
Inu: REALLY?!?! * looks like a little kid * then can we, uh...do some other stuff?? * hopeful smile *  
  
Why not, depends on if you are a good boy tonight or not. ^_^ (I know, this is really retarded as an opening, as are all my others, but I think its funny ^_^)  
  
ALL RIGHT! I got one of the coolest reviews when I got home from school!!! Here it is:  
  
Topaz Strider: "Awesome story setup! I love how you express the love between Kagome and Inu Yasha without making it TOO fluffy! I also like how you portray Inu's demonic side as an evil voice that was slowly taking over his body. Keep up the good work. You're goin' on my fave stories list. I await your next chappie!  
  
INU/KAG FOREVER!"  
  
I'd like to thank you * and all my others * for your review. I have to say though, that things are about to get a little fluffy so beware. I hate to say that, after you say how I tell the love with out being too fluffy, but I just felt like giving the fluff lovers * if any * something to quench their thirst ^_^. Sorry if you don't like the amount of fluffiness.  
  
~*~Chapter Fourteen: Can I Bring You Back Completely? ~*~  
  
"Care to explain yourself there, Miroku?" Sango set Shippo in her lap with Kirara and Myoga (A/N: she's got a pretty big lap, ne? ^^;).  
  
"So, what are we to do when they return? No one will know for sure what is happening, so we should be prepared for anything." Miroku changed the subject. He didn't need a lump on his head now. BAM! Too late...  
  
"Well, if all went well," Sango said, placing Hiraikotsu back at her side, "then Kagome and Inu Yasha wouldn't need our consult on the matter. Although, if they manage to get in another fight..."  
  
"Then Lord Inu Yasha will be in grave danger, leaving all of you in the same predicament." Myoga closed his eyes after hopping up onto Miroku's shoulder. "If Miss Kagome's love for my lord doesn't subdue this matter, then we will need to find an alternative theory to this close to impossible task. The only known way to seal his demon blood and keep it from surfacing completely is the love of Miss Kagome. If this doesn't occur, the Inu Yasha is dead. No amount of spells can save him from the overwhelming power."  
  
~*~  
  
His claws lightly traced her back, sending pleasure filled shivers through her body. She gathered her courage and licked his bottom lip, immediately gaining entrance. Kagome ran her tongue across the roof of his mouth slowly, earning a whimper. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. Inu Yasha curled his long tongue around hers, throwing at them sensations beyond any other they had experienced. His hand went higher on her bare skin.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss for air. She looked into his now open eyes. It was gone. The cold mask that had been place was gone. She looked into the eyes of the hanyou she fell in love with. They were filled with love and happiness. She smiled. She loved him and he loved her. No, it was more. Two people who met with 500 years between them. It couldn't be that they just loved each other. For their love to last through the pain, the joy, the three years they had spent together, it had to be a stronger bond. They were soul mates, two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. They survived the trials of life and time. Nothing could come between them.  
  
Inu Yasha saw her smile, and he couldn't help himself. That smile made him fall for her every time. He leaned forwards and started kissing her neck. Waves of shock, happiness, and pleasure washed over her. She was drowning in it. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything. She was paralyzed by the love she felt for the man kissing, licking, and nipping at the soft flesh of her neck. He sat up, taking her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, strained slightly from trying to control herself.  
  
His hands were on her back, under her shirt. Each finger was spread out, as if trying to keep her upright and pushing her forward oh so slightly. The smooth skin on her back only lead to thoughts that he shouldn't have been having. 'I wonder what other areas feel li-NO! No hentai thoughts! I have been hanging with that monk just a little too much.' (A/N: sorry, I wanted to add some humor ^_^) He kissed her neck, licking it a little. He brushed his fangs over her throat and marveled in the response. Her hands gasped the back of his head, not hard, but still firm. She shifted, wrapping her legs around his waist. An overly excited moan escaped her. Yes, he'd have to do that again.  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. The leaned her head back to allow him more access, which he readily took. Her eyes fluttered open. All she could see was a blue haze that seemed to cover everything. Ever object, creatures was engulfed in this light, and what surprised her most was that it was coming from them. When Inu Yasha brushed his teeth along her pale skin again, a shockwave went through her and the mist seemed to know. All around them, the blueness became brighter, as if it was reacting with her emotions. It began to fade when Inu Yasha stopped.  
  
Kagome looked at him and he held eye contact. She gave him a weak smile. He pulled her closer, his face in the crook of her neck. She leaned her head on him and they both sighed contently. His grip tightened possessively.  
  
~*~  
  
The cool breeze blew her tattered kimono. She stood in a clearing, wiggling her toes in the grass. In her hands were little pale blue flowers. She turned and walked back to the fire Jaken had started. She sat at the flames, hugging her knees.  
  
"When is Master Sesshomaru to be back? Why did he leave?" Rin sighed and watched the burning wood. Sesshomaru had left right after their arrival. That had been thirty minutes ago. Sure, it wasn't a long while, but normally he would be back. In the three years Rin had been traveling along side him and Jaken, Sesshomaru had never been gone for so long.  
  
"Girl, stop worrying! Lord Sesshomaru will be back whenever he feels the need to be. He doesn't need a pathetic human fearing for him." He thought back to what his lord said before leaving.  
  
~&~FLASHBACK~&~  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru kept his eyes ahead on the skipping girl of (A/N: don't hate me, but I don't know how old she is, so I am making it up) fourteen. His voice had the emotionless front it always did.  
  
"Yes, m'Lord?" Jake looked up at Sesshomaru, his two-headed staff at his side. His lord's long silver hair scattered behind him in elegant strands; his bangs framing his features marvelously.  
  
"Go find food to fix for Rin. I am leaving, and won't be back for a while." Without waiting for a response, the Lord of The Western Lands walked off.  
  
~&~END FLASHBACK~&~  
  
The deer was cleaned and skinned. The blazing fire licked at it as it hung, lifeless, on a stick over the flames. The meat was being bathed in the heat, becoming darker as it cooked. Stray blood dripped into the fire, sizzling as it collided with the burning wood. Jaken turned the dead carcass every so often, making sure it was cooked completely before serving it. Rin watched as he cut the meat from the left forearm, placing it on a stick like a shish-ca-bob. She took it from him when he held it out for her.  
  
They ate in silence, each with their own thoughts. Rin's always drifted back to her guardian and what he was doing.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, some of you are saying right now 'What do Sesshomaru and Rin have to do with the story line?' Well...I am still figuring that out. * nervous laugh *. I mean, I know what I want to do with them, but I am still working out the kinks in my plan. Don't worry, I didn't just throw them in there for the hey of it. There is/will be a reason. Now, I am off to write yet another chapter. Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but I wanted to wait till I got home from school today to do it. Well, see yas all soon!! 


	15. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope don't own him, but I do own the pix I have done of him, Kikyo, and Kagome, and an Original Character I made for 'Stick To It'; although I have to say the Kikyo one sucks ass. N E way, continuing on with the story! Oh, I am glad you all liked the fluff! I was wondering if you guys want me to attempt a lemon or not. It is entirely up to you, the readers. I don't have to, but if that's what you want then I will try.  
  
~*~Chapter Fifteen: Sesshomaru's Thoughts~*~  
  
Kagome looked at him and he held eye contact. She gave him a weak smile. He pulled her closer, his face in the crook of her neck. She leaned her head on him and they both sighed contently. His grip tightened possessively.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I-"he cut her off.  
  
"Shhh...We're not alone." Kagome moved trying to stand, when Inu Yasha pulled her back into his lap. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled to no one in sight. "What are you doing here?!" Out of the bushes came Sesshomaru, walking calmly toward the couple.  
  
"Brother," he stared.  
  
"Feh, brother," the hanyou spat. "You mean half-brother. What do you want?" Inu Yasha set a scowl on his face. Sesshomaru stood ten feet from him and Kagome. She sat, curled in his chest, startled by the sudden appearance of the inu youkai.  
  
"I am merely here to ask you a question. What had transpired over the past few days? I don't remember your scent being like this after our last encounter." 'Your blood is like mine, Brother.'  
  
"You damn bastard, is that all? Well, newsflash (A/N: he picked the line off Kagome) I don't fucking remember!" Inu Yasha was becoming more irritable as time passed. He had never like Sesshomaru's visits, and now he was interrupted while with Kagome! "Now, care to leave?"  
  
"Dear Brother," a slight huffing noise was made, but he continued on. "No need to get defensive and aggressive. I only wanted to know. But something tells me that your miko remembers," he inwardly smiled at their reactions.  
  
Kagome instantly stiffened, and Inu Yasha's eyes went wide with shock. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 'How did he know I was scared he'd ask me that?' She looked at Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes. Of course. His acute sense of smell gave away her fear and he only had to guess what it was all about. Bingo, he had got it on the first try. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and saw she was angry at something. When she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, he only knew too quickly it was he she was mad at.  
  
"So, young miko, care to share what you know? The sooner you do, the sooner I can leave you two to continue on with your mating." Kagome flushed blood red from embarrassment. Inu Yasha blushed heavily and glared at his half brother.  
  
"All right," Kagome gulped audibly and told Sesshomaru of Inu Yasha's transformation. 'I seem to be explaining myself a lot in the past few days,' she thought as she finished her story.  
  
"Good bye," Sesshomaru said without a second glance and left the way he came. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and they exchanged confused looks.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin lay on the cold ground by the fire as the last embers died. The dim glow illuminated the area enough for her to see five feet in front of her. A warm breeze found it's way to her and ruffled her hair. She welcomed the warmth it gave her when her own body heat wasn't enough. Rin closed her eyes as the last sparks disappeared in the ashes. Using her arm as a pillow, she drifted in and out of sleep, finding it hard to do so. Jaken kept disturbing her every time he took a breath. A hoarse, raspy snore erupted from his large, triangular mouth, waking her up whenever she fell into dreamland.  
  
Grunting in defeat, she sat up, crossing her legs and making designs invisible to the human eye. A half moon hid behind a large cloud, stealing the world from an otherwise beautiful night. Rin set her chin in her right palm, propped up on her knee. Where was Sesshomaru? Without him, she felt so lost and unprotected. 'And,' she thought with a laugh, glancing briefly at Jaken, 'he threatens Jaken for making such loud and restless noises.'  
  
Her long chocolate colored hair fell around her adult like features. She had grown more than a normal girl, for she had been traveling with an inu youkai for three years. She picked up basic fighting skills for when she was picking flowers by herself and was attacked. Her body, though still slim, long and lean, had muscles forming where necessary. She had proved useful in her abilities a few times during small battles. She would usually be the one to find the enemy, or more correctly, it found her, and would start the violence for her side, until Sesshomaru showed up.  
  
She sighed dreamily. Sesshomaru always saved her, and she was eternally in his debt, especially after being brought back to life. Rin closed her eyes and remembered the countless times she had been save from vital attacks. She was so wrapped up that, after learning to sharpen her own senses, she didn't even notice when a familiar youkai approached.  
  
Sesshomaru arrived at the little campsite and, thanks to being youkai, saw Jaken sleeping under a tree. Bones surrounded him. 'Pathetic,' he thought. His gaze traveled to the young girl sitting beside the long gone fire. He watched her as her fingers on her left hand absentmindedly played in the dirt. Her eyes were closed and she seemed content in her thoughts. He took a few steps closer so that he was a few feet from her, but close enough to see what was in the earth. She had made a small scene of one of their battles. 'She must have been working on this for a while,' he thought as he noticed the large youkai that had attacked them in the doodle. He saw himself, slicing through the enemy, and Rin, along side Jaken, standing to the side.  
  
Rin's eyes fluttered open as she wiped the small work of art away, making the ground at her legs even once more. Without even looking in his direction, she knew he was there. She always knew Sesshomaru's aura and scent from any others. She smiled and looked at him, or in his direction.  
  
"Where were you, Master Sesshomaru?" she asked in a whisper, know he could hear he perfectly.  
  
"I went to see my brother, Rin," he answered, closing his eyes as he sat at the base of a tree close to the girl.  
  
"Your brother? Why, m'Lord?" she knew she shouldn't have been asking such questions, but at this late hour, the sleep deprived Rin didn't acknowledge that fact.  
  
"It appears as though my brother is in danger," Sesshomaru said in his normal unconcerned voice. "Do you remember when I had Tokijin made?" Rin gave a slight nod. "While I left you and Jaken to find my sword, I met with my brother. Inu Yasha changed full demon. He has done that twice in less than one week. His human heart will be devoured soon." He stopped and waited for her reaction.  
  
"And you care for your brother too much to let that happen, don't you m'Lord?" Rin asked, looking toward the ground. 'He wont be too happy with that one,' she added as an after thought. On the contrary, Sesshomaru was partially taken aback by her comment. She knew how he felt for the inu hanyou. She understood him. He smiled lightly at this new discovery.  
  
"Yes, Rin. I do." He saw her look up with a large grin on her face.  
  
"All right, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, lying down, content with the answers she had gotten. "Goodnight m'Lord." She fell asleep instantly, blocking out Jaken's noisy snores and thinking of how safe she was at the moment.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the girl fall asleep, faint traces of his smile still on his face. This girl had changed him in the past three years, as had that miko to Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru felt something for this human, and he was somewhat disgusted with himself. 'Human,' he thought as he himself drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, so Sesshomaru and Rin are kinda OOC, but, hey, it's a fanfic that has some tweaks. Sorry if yas don't like it. If you want to see any of my artwork, then say so and I can email it to yas! N E way, see ya soon!  
  
INU FACE 


	16. Back at Camp

Disclaimer: All right, I am glad to report that I am writing! YAY! And I have had two people actually tell me to go through with a lemon, my first ever. It won't show up in this chapter, the next one for sure, but first I need to know some things...  
  
Who and Who? Do you want my first one to be Inu Yasha and Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru (yes, I have them as a pair. ^_^), or Sango and Miroku? Remember, if I do well then I may have more lemons in the future ^_^  
  
Now, with the pairing you wish to have, I would like to know where * generally * you would like it to take place. EXAMPLE: if you chose Inu/Kag, it can be in the future or in the past. If you chose Rin/Sesshy, then... I don't know. I would just like to have ideas for it. I have never done a lemon, so I don't know really how to go about doing it.  
  
Now, about me and the whole lemon thing... I have little to no experience in it. I have read a lot (so kill me lol) but never really done anything close. So, if this lemon sucks, that's why.  
  
Now, then! One with the story! This chapter will go back with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, and Kirara; then a little with Sesshomaru and Rin; and end with Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
~*~Chapter Sixteen: Back at Camp~*~  
  
"Sango," Shippo called from his spot beside her, "Kagome and Inu Yasha have been gone a long time. We need to find 'em." He ate a little of his dinner. 'What are they doing? They've been gone for half an hour already!' (A/N: right now, Inu Yasha and Kagome are meeting with Sesshomaru)  
  
Sango finished her meal and watched the kitsune. "No, they can take care of themselves, Shippo. Inu Yasha would never seriously hurt Kagome and Kagome has her subduing spell. All will be alright," her words suddenly filled with anger as she finished her sentence, "for them but not you! HENTAI!"  
  
* SMACK! * Birds fluttered out of the surrounding trees. Miroku, who had been sitting quietly next to Sango, was sporting a large red handprint on his left cheek. He smiled sweetly as he looked at the taijiya. "Oh, m'Lady, there is no need to be violent."  
  
"Like hell there is, Miroku," she said under her breath. "Hey, where's Myoga? I haven't heard a word from him." So, the search began. The small flea demon was nowhere to be found. "Well, this cant be good. He only leaves when it is dangerous..."  
  
They all sat, cricket chirping around them. If Myoga was gone, something was coming up and they had to be ready for it. After ten minutes of waiting, Shippo was bored. He turned to see Kirara, looking for something to do. In the clearing they had set camp in, a game was started. Shippo began a small chasing game Kagome showed him called 'tag.' The air was filled with childlike laughter erupting from the kitsune when Kirara would pin him and tickle him with her fur.  
  
Sango watched the two run and play in the grass, lit lightly with the glow from their fire. When they would go too far, she would call them back so she could keep watch on them. Miroku watched her and sighed. 'She will make a good mother one day,' he glanced at his kazaana. 'And I wish I could be with her. I fear this will consume me soon. I am sorry for everything, Sango. All the groping, proposals, everything. You are the only one I want, but I can't have you. I will not have you be put through the pain of being in love with me and watching me die. Although, you don't love me.'  
  
He changed his sorrow filled gaze to her. The light illuminated her features so beautifully. Her eyes were sparkling and her skin was flawless. He wanted her, but could not have her. Not with his life on the line. He wouldn't do that to her. If she did love him, which he doubted, he didn't want her to be hurt when he went to Hell from his hellhole curse. She turned her head and saw him watching her. Sango was about to yell at the houshi for his hentai thoughts, when she saw how devastated Miroku looked.  
  
"Miroku," she said softly, "what is wrong?" He locked with her eyes. They held worry. 'He isn't acting like himself,' she thought.  
  
"Nothing, m'Lady. You should sleep now. I will watch over camp until Inu Yasha and Kagome return." She nodded slowly and called for Shippo and Kirara. On Kagome's all ready laid out sleeping bag from before she left, the small fox youkai curled up in her scent. Kirara snuggled by Sango's head when the youkai exterminator lay to sleep.  
  
Before dozing off completely, Sango whispered, "Goodnight, Miroku."  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru sat up after watching Rin fall asleep. His thoughts were on his brother. 'That miko is all that can save him,' he thought. He did care for his only brother, although he was a hanyou. Yes, Sesshomaru had wanted to kill Inu Yasha for his father's sword. Yes, he had attacked them many a time. But, after seeing his half brother strive to protect his comrades, especially Kagome, he felt a new feeling. He suddenly didn't want to kill the inu hanyou. Inu Yasha had too much to live for. He had been deprived of fifty years and had found a love.  
  
'But that girl, that human is the key to Inu Yasha's survival. They have to become mates, or my brother's life will surely end. But, if something should happen to that girl, nothing will save him. With their battle against Naraku, something is bound to happen to the young miko. There has to be another way.' Sesshomaru knew there had to be an alternative. He would find it if there was. He and his brother were the only descendants of their late father. They both had to live.  
  
The inu youkai's thoughts suddenly shifted when Rin sighed in her sleep. 'Humans,' he thought as he watched her shift. 'You are a plague on this earth, are you not? You are, yet you aren't, Rin. Your species is terrible and weak. No creature as weak and indispensable as humans should walk this earth. Yet you,' Rin was now facing him, her angelic features peaceful with rest. 'What is this? I am going weak. But Rin is different. What had made me save the girl's life? She had helped nurse me back to health, though I didn't need it. She wasn't afraid of me and she smiled at me. Was that why I saved her? Because she was not afraid of an Inu Lord? No, could it be though, that over these past years I have fallen for this human?'  
  
Rin opened her eyes after sleeping just under an hour. The moon was starting to show through the clouds, showering the campsite with light. She sat up and stretched, yawning. Her gaze turned to Sesshomaru. 'He didn't sleep,' she thought when she saw his eyes open. "M'Lord, was I asleep long?" Rin stretched a little more before sitting facing the youkai.  
  
"A little less than an hour, Rin. Why did you wake up so early?" He tried to keep his voice unemotional, but after his last thought, it was difficult. Rin didn't notice. He sounded like he always did to her.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that hour was all I needed. I don't feel sleepy anymore." She smiled at him, and laughed a little. He saw her smile and it warmed his heart. 'Why is she having this affect on me? Have I truly fallen for a race that I hate?' She moved closer to him, leaving about two feet between them. "M'Lord, you seem distracted. What is causing this?" 'He is always so focused. What could he be thinking about that is doing this?'  
  
Sesshomaru grew nervous. She was so close to him. Closer than they had ever been. Sure, when they walked, she would walk along side him or in front. But this was different, for him anyway. With his conflicting emotions of love and hate, he was actually nervous. He didn't know how long he could fight back his feelings for this particular human.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were exchanging confused looks when Sesshomaru left. Since the passion they had had almost completely worn off, Kagome had just now noticed their position. She was in Inu Yasha's lap, legs and arms wrapped around him, and he had his arms around her waist. She blushed and closed her eyes, loosening her grip on him. Inu Yasha also noticed and blushed, but kept his hold.  
  
"Kagome," he said, burying his face in her hair. She smiled and stroked his head, running her fingers through is thick silver mane.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I love you. I want to help you." He looked up at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want you to have to face your demon side by yourself. If there is something I can do, I want to do it. Myoga said," she gulped. How was she gonna tell this to him, as embarrassed as she was for bringing it up? After a few seconds of staling, she continued. "Myoga said that I can help you by showing you how I feel."  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, a short chapter, I know, but the beginning part is important. I have had two, Makinglifeabetterplace and Kawaii-Baka14, people say I should try a lemon, and I need feedback on how I should set it up. If I get answers, then I will go with which ever is requested most. If I don't by tonight (I know it is a short amount of time) then I will just start with one of them, my pick. I hate to do my own pick, because I want to do what you, the reviewers want. So, review and 'vote!'  
  
Inu Face 


	17. Undeniable Love

Disclaimer: I am still writing, but nothing has changed. He ain't mine. Ok. Kawaii-Baka14 said that I should write a Sesshy/Rin lemon first. So, I have decided to write that one now, the only time I feel I can write a lemon: night. I would die of embarrassment if my parents, who are asleep right now, were to read that I was writing a lemon! So, I am writing it under the cover of darkness. So, without further delay, THE LEMON! Just remember that in my fanfic, Sesshy's gonna have both his arms. Lets just say that to make Sesshy happy, Rin retrieved it for him in their second year of traveling.  
  
~*~Chapter Seventeen: Undeniable Love~*~  
  
Rin sat before him on her knees with worry painted on her features. "M'Lord," she said, watching him, "are you all right?" She didn't care at the moment that this inu youkai didn't like being questioned. He seemed distant, and she didn't want that. She wanted the man she had grown to care for, worry about, and even love, to be anything but distant with her. Sesshomaru's sudden change of character was too much. Rin wanted answers and she didn't want to wait for them. "Master Sesshomaru, please."  
  
Her voice was filled with emotion: sadness, fear, worry, and determination. He just looked at her. 'How could one person be filled with such things at one time?' Her face was plagued by the worry she was drowning in. Sesshomaru felt a strange tug at his heart. He didn't want this human to be worried, and he had to do something to comfort her. Although he still wasn't sure why, he wanted to help. 'Why am I feeling this way?'  
  
He was still too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. His pride and internal constitution was at stake in this one moment. Give into and discover this new feeling; or ignore it and stay the cold, seemingly heartless youkai? Sesshomaru heard her weak plea and gave in.  
  
Rin was taken by surprise when she was pulled off balance. All she wanted to do was hear what was wrong, to know and try and help. Now, she was surrounded, overwhelmed. The only thing the teen could do was stare in shock at the white that engulfed her. How long had she wanted this? How many times had she dreamed of him holding her? Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her, pulling her face into the white silk of his kimono. Never, in all the time they had traveled together, had Rin seen such an outpour of emotion, and to her, no doubt. His chest rose and fell under her head as she boldly slid her arms around his waist. The only thing she wanted to do was marvel in this moment.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her away and looked into her eyes, scanning the emotions they now held. They were overflowing with eagerness, anxiety, and love. 'Does she want this?' She smiled at him and touched his cheek softly with her hand. "M'Lord, what's wrong? Why have you seemed so strange?" she whispered.  
  
"Rin," that one word sent her heart soaring. It was filled to the brim with the one feeling she had wanted. "Rin, I have just realized something, and I want you to know." Her heart was beating fast now, banging against its cage trying to escape. The sound filled Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He placed one clawed hand on her chest, just above her heart. "You need to know," he lowered his lips to her ear. He didn't care anymore. This human had changed him, and he would let her know. Only her, his one weakness, would know how he truly felt. "I love you."  
  
He said it. She heard it. Although he never would have said it in the light of day, in front of others, she knew it was sincere. Rin's eyes widened as he pulled his face in front of hers. Sesshomaru waited to see some sort of verbal retaliation, whether it is shock, anger, or whatever else. It was weak, and he wouldn't have heard it had it not been for his youkai senses. Before she made contact, she whispered to him the one thing she had wanted to say for over two years: "I love you too, m'Lord."  
  
Her soft pink lips touched his with little hesitation. It was a light kiss, nothing more than a brush of skin. With her confession of loving him in return, the inu lord wanted nothing more than to make his love his mate. He pushed himself forward ever so slightly to make a full connection with her. His right hand ran over her neck to the back of her head. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She smirked a little under his mouth and gladly parted her lips. Before he could explore her mouth, she quickly invaded his, running her tongue over his large fangs. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away from her mouth, regretfully, and lowered her to the grass under the tree he was previously sitting under. He shed himself of his armor and lay on his side next to her, keeping one arm on her stomach. "Rin, you are the only one I would ask." He saw the confusion on her face as he spoke. "Become my mate, Rin. Please?" The word please caught her attention and she smiled. 'He's actually asking me,' she thought. Her dreams truly had come true.  
  
Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him almost completely on top of her. She nodded as she kissed him again with equal passion he had before. His right arm curled around her slim body. He had to have her. He needed to take her and make her his the way they both wanted. Sesshomaru slip his hand down her side, caressing her thigh until he reached the hem of her beaten and tattered kimono. Her soft creamy skin was warm under his fingertips as he made his way back up, under the cloth.  
  
Rin bucked her hips toward him as he touched every inch of her. She took her left hand and placed it on his chest, in the folds of his kimono. Her small hands could feel the heave of every breath he took, every beat of his heart. Every coherent thought in her mind was lost as a wave of pure ecstasy shot through her. She clenched her eyes closed and bit her lip as he prepared her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait.  
  
Sesshomaru kept at his 'handy work' as Rin started to strip him from his white kimono. Her hands made their way down his bare stomach and to the tie of his pants. She bucked her hips, grinding them into his, as she was lost in bliss. He stopped, pulling his hand from beneath her clothing and positioned himself on her. His face was mere inches from hers. "Are you sure?" was the only thing he said. Rin nodded and he lifted her outfit from her body, revealing her entirely to him. 'Perfect,' he thought as he took her mouth with his once more. Her hands hastily removed his open shirt as his went to take the pants. They both landed with a weak thud beside the couple.  
  
Their kiss ended and he placed his left cheek on her right, whispering apologies. She didn't have a clue to what he was talking about, but it didn't matter to her. He lowered his face to her neck and in one swift movement, entered her and bit the junction of flesh between her neck and shoulder. Two kinds of pain swept over the young human girl. One was alluring pain. She wanted more, even though it hurt. The other had made her feel like she was joining with Sesshomaru. The bite he had given her connected them, although she didn't know how. The youkai stayed still, waiting for confirmation that the pain had completely subsided.  
  
Rin locked her heels behind his back and kissed his braud shoulder. He lapped up the blood that trickled from the two small cresent moon shaped marks. Slowly, he moved above her, making her complete each time. Ecstasy took over her and she moaned loudly. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and sweat beaded on his naked form. He took in her scent, now mixed with his musk. Rin clenched around him and they both reached their peaks. Neither had ever felt such a rush, and Rin made it clear by screaming into the cool night air as he released inside her. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled himself from her. He propped himself on his arms on top of her and she kissed his nose. Rin pulled him closer and fell into a much-needed rest after another confession of her love.  
  
The inu lord wiped the chocolate hair from his mate's glistening face. She was his forever, and no one could ever take that away. He kissed her once more before burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Good night, my mate."  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
I wanted to add more to this chapter about Inu and Kag going back to camp, but I will wait till later, considering the time. This very crappy chapter was my first attempt at a lemon. I tried to focus more on the emotions, rather than the actions for this one. If you didn't like it, tell me and if majority rules, then I will never write another one. But if more people liked it than not, there may be one in the future! ~_^  
  
Inu Face 


	18. On The Search For Hope

Disclaimer: Sorry for the disappointment for Demon Girl17, who thought my lemon was going to be of Kagome and Inu Yasha, not Rin and Sesshomaru. I didn't get any requests for the first lemon being Kagome and Inu. I have, however, gotten two people to review for the next lemon being Sango and Miroku. Unless more people request something different, whether it be K/I or another R/S, then the next will be a S/M. Thanx to Rikora and little- angel-no-one -els for the ego boosts. Now, this chapter is an explanation with Sesshomaru and why he is in this whole story. So, it's another Sesshy filled installment, ENJOY! Oh, and I made a severe overlook...I forgot that Jaken was in the same clearing as Rin when Sesshomaru first showed up...and he was there during their little interlude... lets just say that he is a really, REALLY deep sleeper, so he didn't wake when Rin screamed...  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Eighteen: On the Search for Hope~*~  
  
Sesshomaru woke early the next morning. He pulled his face from the sea of brown he was in. The inu youkai sat up beside his mate, grabbing his silk kimono and draping it on the girl's sleeping body. He pulled his pants on after standing and immediately ran off to get her breakfast. The sun was just making its way into the sky, lighting the trees and grass. The creatures of the forest were just waking, making them vulnerable and nearly defenseless. A small group of rabbits stuck their heads from their little home.  
  
The largest sniffed the air, praying that no enemies were around. They all hopped into the clearing and began their lunch. In the blink of an eye they were sprawled across the ground. Three lifeless animals lay, as though sleeping, in the soft, partly chewed grass. Sesshomaru lifted the bodies and carried them back to the campsite. Upon arriving, he started a small fire and prepared the rabbits for cooking. He skinned and cleaned them before propping them above the flames to be cooked through and through.  
  
Jaken was the next to awaken. He lifted his pudgy green head as he opened his eyes. After yawning twice, he surveyed his surroundings. Bones from his meal last night lay scattered at his sides. Across the site was his lord.... cooking?! 'Never, in all my time serving him has he taken it upon himself to prepare a meal.' Jaken sat up, moaning under the stain; his belly large with its contents. The toad youkai (I think that is what he is. No matter, though...) used his staff to stable him enough to stand. He sent another glance toward the inu youkai. Something disturbed the little servant to no end. His lord wasn't wearing his kimono! "M-M'Lord?" he asked in an extremely shocked tone.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, never once looking away from his task on hand, "what is it you want?" his voice was never wavering, staying the same cold tone that he had always spoke in.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why is it you are not wearing your kimono?" In one swift movement, Sesshomaru was towering over the small youkai. Anger evident on his features.  
  
"You dare question your lord?"  
  
"N-N-No, of course not! Silly me, m'Lord. Please, forget the question. It was wrong of me to ask." The youkai fiddled with the two-headed staff before sitting. Sesshomaru went back to the fire, ignoring Jaken as usual.  
  
Rin carefully opened her eyes and snuggled into the cloth that surrounded her. It wasn't her love, but it was threaded with his scent, which was just as good. She pulled it around her naked body tighter. Mumbling reached her ears as she suddenly remembered where she was: in a forest, surrounded by trees, grass, and...Jaken. A blush crept to her cheeks as she tried to hide herself in the kimono. 'Jaken, he was...sleeping when we...' She shut her eyes.  
  
"Rin," she heard him call her name and she turned slightly to look at him. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
Rin slid her arms through the appropriate holes and stood with her back towards camp. She grabbed the yellow tie from where she had placed it the night before and tied it around her waist. The young human walked to the fire and sat next to Sesshomaru. He called Jaken and he sat across from the couple. He didn't dare ask questions, for he knew the wrath of Sesshomaru well, and didn't want to risk his own life with his curiosity.  
  
They ate in silence like always, until the inu lord broke it.  
  
"We are going to the Western Lands today," no emotion was evident in these words, and he continued in the same manner, "I have something I need to find for Inu Yasha." Although Jaken was tempted to ask why, he kept his mouth shut. Rin, on the other hand...  
  
"What are you hoping to find, m'Lord?" Rin nibbled on what food she had left as Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. 'She still calls me lord. I wish she wouldn't, not now anyway."  
  
"Inu Yasha is in danger of losing his life and I intend on finding a way to stop it." She gave a humble 'yes, m'Lord' and stood.  
  
"We had better be going then," she said in a cheery voice. She walked to her kimono, grabbed it, and ran off to change. Less than a minute later she reappeared, dressed like always. She placed the silk white cloth next to the steel armor by the base of the tree and stood before the two youkai. They both followed her suit. Jaken ran to retrieve his staff and Sesshomaru went to redress in all his attire. The three walked to the west like Sesshomaru had instructed. Rin trotted happily ahead of them, humming and dancing to her hearts content. Jaken muttered words about how stupid humans were loud and annoying. The inu youkai lord himself was torn between two thoughts: one of saving his dear brother, and the other of protecting the girl in front of them.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, this chapter was kind of a filler, and I promise to write more on Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kagome in the next chapter. No, there wont be a lemon in the next chapter. I am going to wait a few for the next one. Well, I am not supposed to be awake right now, and the fucking Internet isn't loading at the moment, so I do believe I shall end for now, so I am not banned from the computer. That would suck.  
  
Inu: yes, but then you'd be able to spend more time with me. * kiss *  
  
Well, I spend time with you every night and I will be all week since it is now SPRING BREAK. So, I think I shall get off.  
  
Inu: good. Come to bed, you need to wake up early so you can get to typing tomorrow.  
  
Sure...that's why you want me to go to bed...  
  
Inu Face 


	19. A Fight To The Finish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. But I am happy to announce that KU WON YESTERDAY!!! It was great! It was the second round of the March Madness tournament. They are on their way to the national championship! See, it starts out with 64 teams in the first round, then 32 in the second. We are now in what's called the 'Sweet Sixteen' since we won against Pacific. On Friday, we will be playing a team called UAB. I am so excited!  
  
Inu: Sara, just calm down and get to the story. People are waiting.  
  
Yeah, I know. I know. I just wanna say that I am really pissed at myself. I am going to finish this story, even if it kills me, but that's not why I am pissed. I have another fanfic, 'You'll Think Of Me' that I am going to write, although I think I should change it back in to a one shot. I may just end up doing that. But I have thought of another idea for a fanfic and I started working on it this morning after I posted chapter 18 of this story. It was good, but I think it's kinda crappy. Oh well. Enjoy this one, though.  
  
~*~Chapter Nineteen: A Fight to the Finish~*~  
  
"Myoga said I can help you by showing you how I feel," Kagome said, looking into Inu Yasha's eyes. He smiled at her, causing her to become pudding in his grasp.  
  
"Kagome, you did, and I know how you feel. Don't worry. As long as you stay by my side, I will stay me. You did help. By coming here and reassuring me, you brought me back." He kissed her lightly before making a move to get up. Kagome stood, allowing him to stand. They walked, hand in hand, back to camp.  
  
Miroku sat against a tree, half asleep and half awake, waiting for the arrival of Inu Yasha and Kagome. He had been up the whole time, fighting to stay alert. When his droopy eyes caught sight of the two walking from the forest, Miroku sight in relief. He could now fall asleep without feeling guilty. Without hesitation, he fell into darkness; the lovingly calming darkness that had been tempting him.  
  
Kagome walked to her sleeping bag that sat beneath a tree. She pulled it open enough for her to crawl in. Picking up the small bundle of fur, she laid down. The instant she was comfortable, the kitsune curled up by her. Inu Yasha jumped into the tree above her. He sat, back to the bark, watching her as she fell asleep. He heard her mumble before she fell asleep, then he followed the suit.  
  
~*~  
  
~~"You never give up, do you?"  
  
"Not when there's hope."  
  
"It's a false hope and you know it, Inu Yasha."  
  
"You're crazy. I am not giving in that easily. No matter what happens."  
  
A chuckle rang through the emptiness. "Remember this, Inu Yasha? Remember how real this felt?"  
  
Through the dark emptiness came a vision. It was Kagome, sprawled on the ground with blood all around her. Motionless, breathless, lifeless, dead. And only one creature towered over her, laughing in the bliss of his kill. Demon had her blood on his claw and he lapped it up, enjoying the metallic copper taste.  
  
"No! Stop!" a human like growl erupted.  
  
"Hehe, Inu Yasha. You can't stop me. It's useless to try. Give up. GIVE IN AND LET ME TAKE OVER!"  
  
Pain. Unremarkable, agonizing pain shot through his body. Inu Yasha wanted out. He didn't want the pain, the memories, the demon. It was all too much in his human form. He ran his hands through his hair, clutching his head in the feeling. He felt as though claws ripped through his entire body, just tearing him to shreds. He felt the hot liquid. The sticky, hot, thick liquid leaked from him. He could taste it in his mouth. Where was this pain coming from?  
  
A burst of light erupted around him, illuminating the scene. He sat, hunched over, on one knee. Skin was ripped from his body, muscle and bone exposed. Blood covered everything around Inu Yasha. His black hair was matted and clumped. His own flesh and blood scattered in his mane. Inu Yasha grasped his side, where his innards threatened to spill. He raised his head.  
  
Demon held his hand out, in it was... 'My heart...' Inu Yasha gasped as Demon slowing added pressure.  
  
"Give in Inu Yasha. Let me take you and let you free."  
  
"No, you bastard," he said through clenched teeth, blood seeping out between them.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice."  
  
In one quick movement, Demon clenched his fist. Inu Yasha screamed his lungs out. Laughter was the last thing Inu Yasha heard. The large muscle in Demon's hand bursting was the last thing he saw.~~  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Short, ugly, and an evil cliffie. I will promise to update tomorrow with a longer chapter. I just felt like being mean and making you all suffer with a cliffie.  
  
Sesshy: You like making enemies, don't you? Every time you make an evil cliffie, you gain an enemy. And where is Inu Yasha. Wasn't he just here?  
  
* crickets chirp *  
  
* coughs * well, anyway...please tell me if I should just go back and change 'You'll Think Of Me' back into a one shot. I just don't know what to do with it.  
  
Inu Face 


	20. Going to a New Place

Disclaimer: Hello all who are still reading after that nasty little cliffie I had. I just want you all to know that I am pleased with my cliffie. When you guys are all mad at me, I know I have done my job. ^_^  
  
Sesshy: Though you may like it, you are sure to get flames for it. Not everyone rejoices in cliffies.  
  
That's only because they are reading it and don't know what's gonna happen. Me, on the other hand...I know what is going to happen, so it's all good. I would like to thank Kawaii-Baka14 for the names of Sesshomaru's dragon.  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty: Going to a New Place~*~  
  
The sun rose over the trees. Birds were singing, awakening the animals of the forest. The beautiful sunlight beat down on the group around the dead fire. They all, save one, woke at the same time. Kagome stood and stretched, looking up at the hanyou. He seemed to be sleeping.  
  
Shippo jumped from the sleeping bag and attacked Kagome's backpack, looking for breakfast. Sango sat up in her sleeping bag, watching the cat youkai wake up. Miroku felt refreshed and started a fire for the meal the kitsune was in the process of finding. With the flames burning, Shippo walked over to the houshi and handed the spices as well as left over fish from their catch the other day. Miroku opened the small cooler and pulled out the half frozen fish.  
  
Kagome sat and watched as the two awake males cooked for them all. She couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. In the pit of her stomach, she hurt. The pain, she could tell, had something to do with Inu Yasha. She looked up at him. He hadn't moved since she woke up. What was wrong with him? He was normally up way before them. She watched him, looking for any signs of problems. That's when she noticed it. A thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and he wasn't breathing.  
  
~*~(I could have stopped here, but I promised a longer chapter.)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken looked shyly up at the youkai. "Wouldn't it be faster if we rode Ah and Un?" Sesshomaru was instantly calling for his two- headed dragon. He appeared and Rin squeaked in both surprise and happiness.  
  
"AH! UN! Oh it has been so long!" she got on its back and started running her hands on its scales. Jaken joined her and Sesshomaru was on his way also. They were in the western lands in less than twenty minutes (fast!) and Sesshomaru headed straight for his castle.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome called, now standing at the base of the tree. "Inu Yasha," she said, a little more demanding of a response. 'Inu Yasha, why are you not answering me? Please, don't be....you cant be....'  
  
"Lady Kagome, what is wrong?" Miroku sat next to the fire, watching the schoolgirl. She looked distressed.  
  
"Its...Its Inu Yasha," she said, not taking her eyes off the hanyou. Miroku was instantly on his feet and he and Sango made their way to her.  
  
"What do you mean? He looks like he's sleeping," Sango said, sparing only a quick glance to him.  
  
"No, Lady Sango. Look closer." Miroku's eyes were glued on the corner of Inu Yasha's mouth. More blood had begun dripping. Sango gasped loudly.  
  
Kagome started up the tree. She kept her eyes on her love, causing her to stumble on a branch or two. Determination was evident on her features as she got to the limb Inu Yasha was on. Pulling herself so she was sitting in front of him, Kagome brushed stray hairs from his face. She wiped his blood away with her thumb. 'Good lord, Inu Yasha. What happened?' His skin was so cold. How long had he been like this? Tears silently streamed down her face.  
  
Sango was crying softly, taking deep sharp breathes as Shippo climbed on her shoulder. Miroku put an arm around the taijiya and offered her comfort. She took it thankfully, and broke down crying into his robes. Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She looked at Inu Yasha's pale face and choked, "Inu Yasha" before collapsing into his limp lifeless arms. Her cries grew louder as it sank in. He wasn't sleeping; he wasn't holding her back; he wasn't breathing; his heart wasn't beating; Inu Yasha was dead.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," a small youkai bowed before him, "It is great to have you home, m'Lord." Sesshomaru acknowledged the servant with a small nod and continued his way through the household.  
  
Rin followed closely behind her mate as they went in and out of countless doors and hallways. 'This place is like a maze,' she thought to herself. 'How will I find my way out on my own?' After a few more moments of walking, Sesshomaru stopped before a large oak door with designs carved all over it. He grasped the handle and pushed it open. Rin stepped inside before him and he closed the door.  
  
"Sherue," he called. His voice echoed through the dark room. Mist rolled on the floor; shelves on the walls were cluttered with different bottles. The clanging of glass from across the room gave the two notice that there was another in the room. In the middle of the large area was an enormous black pot filled with green, bubbling liquid that was providing the mist. It spilled over the top of the cauldron, crawling on the floor and partway up the walls. From the ceiling hung heads of humans and demons alike. They were suspended in groups of three by their hair. Each face had a horrified expression. Rin almost vomited at the smell of rotting flesh that dripped from each.  
  
She emerged from the other side. A demon. Sherue walked to her bubbling pot and smiled at Sesshomaru. Her perfect pearl-white fangs glistened from the eerie glow emitting from the mist. Her solid dark red eyes out shone the rest of her pale face. Her long flowing violet hair fell to the floor and her black kimono hung loosely on her body. She lifted one hand to the face of a male that hung at her side.  
  
"M'Lord," her voice rang like bells warning of danger: cold and mysterious. "It has been such a long time since your visit." Sherue bowed slightly. "What is it that brings you to me today?"  
  
"I have a request, Sherue." Sesshomaru took a few steps toward her, motioning for Rin to stay at his side. Sherue nodded and urged him to continue. "My half brother, Inu Yasha, is in trouble and I need something to help him."  
  
"What is the condition? What is it he needs help with?" Sherue walked to a large wooden table with varieties of different potions and ingredients scattered about it. The inu youkai walked to her again and began explaining.  
  
"He needs something to seal his demon blood, since he is a hanyou. My late father had a sword made for him to do the job, but he had tasted the overwhelming power of his youkai blood and the sword no longer helps. Inu Yasha's demonic side attacks him when his mind is most vulnerable. If something is not made to seal it, he will die."  
  
Sherue nodded and instantly went to work. She grabbed potions of all colors, strengths, and thicknesses, pouring them into a bowl and mixing them with the bone of a human. She went across the room and reached into one of the skulls hanging from the ceiling. After a few seconds, she retracted her clawed hand and sprinkled the contents into her mixture. It turned a ghostly blue and she poured it into the cauldron.  
  
"You need to bring him to me. This mixture will be ready in one day and will only last two days after. If you show up any later, I can't help." She mixed the liquid as Sesshomaru nodded and lead Rin out.  
  
Rin walked along side Sesshomaru down the corridors. She looked up at his face. "Who was that woman, m'Lord?" Sesshomaru stopped in his tacks and took Rin by the hand.  
  
"Rin," he said, traces of kindness and love in his tone. "There is no need to be so formal. That youkai is a witch. She belonged to my mother and now she works for me, making remedies and potions when I need them." Rin's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape and they continued walking until they were on the castle grounds.  
  
Jaken stood by Ah and Un with three other guards. Sesshomaru approached them and they grew silent, bowing to the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"I am leaving to retrieve my brother. I shall return in a few days." He quickly turned and walked away, Ah and Un following him. Rin stood and watched him leave, sitting up on his youkai. She lowered her head and went in to tour the house, seeing if anyone would help her.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Alright, I know I said I was going to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself. I was so excited about ch. 19 and 20 because the story is picking up again! Its getting exciting! But, sadly, it is also coming to a close. I don't know when, but it is. Give me a minimum of five chapters and a max of ten. Well, hope you enjoyed! And it was longer than last chapter, so I kept my promise!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	21. Run For Your Life

Disclaimer: He ain't mine, and neither are any of the other original characters. Sherue (Cher oo ay) is, I created her from my own imagination. Aren't you just so proud? T_T All right, I got a review form my friend, Rikora, and she sounded kinda confused, so this is for her:  
  
Rikora: In Chapter 19, the last part was Inu's dream, sorry for not having my deciphering tool bar thingy up. I will have it up for this chapter so you know what I mean. But, as I said, gomen, and the first voice in the whole dream scene was Demon (Inu's demonic side) and the next was human Inu. The vision was a flashback from another dream Inu had, the one when he was at Kagome's house. Inu's human side wouldn't give into the demonic power, so Demon took it upon himself to get rid of it: i.e. squashing Inu's heart. Sorry for the confusion if there even was any. If there wasn't, then sorry, my bad.  
  
Now, I call Ah and Un 'he' because it is technically only one dragon, just with two heads.  
  
Deciphering Tool Bar:  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-One: Run For Your Life~*~  
  
Ah and Un went as fast as he could toward Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru rode on high watching for any signs that they would have moved: i.e. scent changes. They rode for about ten minutes at a fast pace before coming upon the small campsite. Sesshomaru smelled the tears before he even landed. They different sort of tears then he knew.  
  
He had always smelled tears that had a certain air to them. They were normally for pain, sometimes sadness. However, the stench that reeked from this group was devastation. Sesshomaru quickly dismounted his dragon and walked to the group.  
  
Everyone was still in his or her places: Miroku comforting Sango under the tree with little Shippo on her shoulder. Kagome was still bawling her eyes out in the tree with her hanyou. Sesshomaru walked up to the monk, who was the only one who seemed capable of speaking.  
  
"You, the monk who travels with Inu Yasha. What has happened?" Sesshomaru kept his voice even. He searched the grounds for Inu Yasha. As Miroku began to speak, the youkai lord saw the sight in the tree.  
  
"It seems," Miroku started softly, taking a deep breathe, "That something has happened to your half brother." Kagome called for the monk, drawing his full attention to her.  
  
"Miroku, would you please help me?" She didn't take notice of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Gladly, Lady Kagome. What do you need?"  
  
"Please, help me bring his down." Her face was still wet with the continuous stream of tears. Her loud cries had ceased, but she was still crying. Before Miroku could react, Sesshomaru made his way up the tree and grabbed both Inu Yasha and Kagome, bringing them softly to the ground. He placed the body of the hanyou to the ground. The stench of death plagued him. Sesshomaru reached for Tenseiga.  
  
'Where are they?' Sesshomaru studied the body of his late brother. They weren't there. 'The messengers of the world beyond...' Sesshomaru raised his sword. Inu Yasha's body was alone on the ground. The youkai messengers weren't there. He lowered his sword and put it back in its sheath.  
  
"I need to take him to my castle." Sesshomaru lifted the corpse. Kagome wiped her face and followed him. "What do you think you are doing, human?"  
  
"I am going with you," Kagome answered as the inu youkai placed Inu Yasha on the back of his dragon. "I will not let anyone take him without me." She stood beside the creature.  
  
Sesshomaru climbed atop the mystical being. "Then hurry up and climb on. The sooner we deliver him the sooner you can have him back." 'It may be a false hope, though...' In a gust of wind, the dragon and his passengers were gone.  
  
"Shall we follow?" Miroku asked the woman at his side. She had stopped crying and nodded. Together, they gathered up their campsite and headed off after them, Shippo and Kirara close behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the scales of the creature that carried her. Inu Yasha lay at her side. A little blood was beginning to collect on the corner of his mouth again. 'Is your mouth full of blood? Where is it all coming from? What happened?' She grabbed a hold of his hand. It was just as cold as before and becoming just as pale as his face. Kagome sighed heavily as tears began to spill over her lashes.  
  
Angrily, she swatted them away. If Sesshomaru was here, then there is another way to bring him back if her truly was dead. She could not cry when there was hope.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked shyly. She turned his head slightly in acknowledgement that he had heard her. "Is he really.... do you think he is...."  
  
"Only one could know that for sure. That is where we are headed." He answered her unfinished questions, closing the conversation. "Run, Ah and Un," Sesshomaru said quietly. "Run as if your life depended on it. More than one life may," he glanced back at Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
The castle of the Western Lands loomed in the distance, as time seemed to sneak by. Ah and Un landed in the grass next to the building. Guards and servants came upon Sesshomaru's request. Six of them carefully took Inu Yasha to Sherue's room. Refusing to stay behind, Kagome walked with Sesshomaru behind the group of carriers.  
  
Sesshomaru moved before everyone and opened the large door allowing the youkai entrance. After Kagome had walked in, he ordered the guards and servants to leave. He stood next to the schoolgirl as she held the hanyou's hand. Inu Yasha lay on a stone platform in front of a large cauldron.  
  
Sherue came from behind a doorway lined with black silk that hung like a door. She walked up and graciously bowed. "You have returned. The mixture isn't ready yet. You will have to wait twelve more hours. Who is this?" She asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"This is Inu Yasha's mate. I thought she might want to at least know the condition of him. Tell me. Is he dead?"  
  
Sherue placed one hand on Inu Yasha's chest and one on his forehead. "Yes." She removed her hands and turned to her cauldron. "I don't know how good this will be on a dead man. I may have something that can make him come back and hold on enough for me to apply this mixture. I will be able to give him life to an extent. It will help heal his wounds, but until the mixture I am making takes full effect on his body, I wont be able to bring him back fully. That would be a waste considering what Sesshomaru told me. I'm sorry, m'Lady." She added, respectfully.  
  
Kagome nodded half-heartedly. She excused herself and left.  
  
"Well, lets take a look at his wounds, shall we?" Sherue removed Inu Yasha's clothing as carefully as she could. She looked over his naked body. "He has no external wounds..." she whispered. She disappeared though her silk sheet and returned a moment later, holding three different sized bottles. She placed them next to the body and grabbed a towel. "I suspect that something happened in his mind, since no external wounds, or even struggling, is evident. If I am right, the most likely culprit would be his demonic side. If so, then if truly would be a waste to give him enough life to think and process things. That would only give his youkai half control, seeing as to how he is dead right now. With life, his youkai side would become dominate if he was internally injured in, say, his heart of mind since they are half human."  
  
Sherue opened Inu Yasha's mouth slightly and blood spilled over his lifeless, cold lips. The crimson liquid ran down his cheek and into his hair, staining it a dull red at first. She wiped his face with the towel, cleaning up the blood before repeating the process, draining his mouth of the blood.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, there you have it. The next chapter will be out soon. Don't worry. And, I am sorry to those who are mad because Inu Yasha's dead. It's all part of what I have planned for every one. Oh, and a Lemon will be appearing before the end. Maybe even two. Dunno yet. Just have to see how it all plays out. Well...  
  
JA NE!!  
  
Inu Face 


	22. The Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Hey all. All right, for Kawaii-Baka14, the whole bleeding of the mouth thing will be explained in this chapter, so don't fret! Although, the explanation will be kinda dumbly said... It's all going to be told and hopeful male since. Don't know if it will, but that's what I am hoping for. A thanks goes out to Kurai Kyusobin for reading my entire fanfic at 2:49 in the morning! I am thanking you for the support and everything. There will be another lemon, one for sure in the very last chapter. There may be one sooner, but I just don't know. I just have to say that...Inu Yasha's dead, so if there was a lemon for them...it'd be kinda weird...but who knows, right? Well, * evil smile * besides me...and a certain friend of mine here on ff.net that I told about the ending... AND HEIEKITTY IF YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE IF THEY ASK I WILL KILL YOU!! * Cough * anyway, back to the story!  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-Two: The Broken Heart~*~  
  
Sherue placed the blood soaked cloth at the edge of the table. Her face held worry. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said, scanning Inu Yasha's naked form again for injury, "You may need to get Inu Yasha's mate. She may want to see what happens." Sesshomaru turned and exited, leaving Sherue alone.  
  
She picked up the smallest of the three bottles and removed the cork. Cold shot through her body as she dipped her fingers into the light blue substance. She removed her fingers and wiped the lotion on Inu Yasha's temples and across his forehead. She then grabbed the largest and sprinkled the contents into her palm. Sherue proceeded to put the white powder on the hanyou's body, starting at his head. She sighed.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, what happened?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, sniffing out Kagome's scent. He found her, walking with Rin through the main room. They were laughing and having a good time, but they both had worry hanging over their heads. The inu youkai walked up to them. Without even turning, Rin knew he was there.  
  
"Hello, Sesshomaru," she said in a happy voice. Kagome looked at the lord.  
  
"Geesh! You scared the living daylights outta me!" Rin chuckled at Kagome's antics.  
  
"Kagome, Sherue wishes for you to be present." Sesshomaru sent a quick loving glance to his mate and walked off.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, sighing heavily. "Oh, Rin. Do I really want to go?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome," Rin answered the older girl. "You want to know what happened to Inu Yasha. You best be going." Kagome smiled and nodded and took off running in the same direction as Sesshomaru, hoping not to get lost.  
  
She caught up with him and they walked in silence. When they arrived at the wooden door, Sesshomaru held it open. She may have been human, but he was hospitable and gracious, if not nice, in his home. They entered the room to see Sherue grab the unopened bottle and place it at Inu Yasha's side.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened, m'Lady?" the witch asked. Kagome nodded and hesitantly stepped forward. "The watch closely." She lifted the lid off the bottle and a light purple mist split off in two directions from the bottle. One stream traveled to Inu Yasha, engulfing his lifeless body in the light. The other when up into the air. Inu Yasha's forehead glowed at his temples as the mist began its work.  
  
They all watched as the mist turned black above the hanyou. "What's happening?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the hovering fog.  
  
"We are going into his mind and finding out what his last thoughts were. No doubt he died in his sleep, judging by how no one seems to know what happened, so what we will see is his dream." Sherue answered.  
  
A harsh voice rang through the room, while nothing appeared in the mist. "You never give up, do you?" Kagome gasped. She had heard that voice before. When Inu Yasha first transformed, he had spoke in that same voice. Was this his demonic side talking?  
  
"Not when there's hope," another voice answered. It was Inu Yasha! Kagome had to fight back the urge to scream for him.  
  
"It is a false hope, and you know it, Inu Yasha," the harsh voice answered back. It was almost pitch dark in the room, which gave the whole scene a creepy air to it. The only lights were that from the cauldron and Inu Yasha.  
  
"You're crazy. I am not giving in that easily. No matter what happens." Kagome could almost see Inu Yasha speaking. A cold chuckle rang through the room. Kagome almost had the feeling that she, Sesshomaru, and Sherue were not the only live ones there.  
  
"Remember this, Inu Yasha? Remember how real this felt?" The mist illuminated the room. A faint image appeared and Kagome gasped when she saw her own body lying lifeless, drenched with blood. A form towered over the body in the mist and it was that of Inu Yasha in his youkai form. All went dark when Inu Yasha's voice called.  
  
"No! STOP!" What sounded like a growl, too weak to be the youkai's, followed the outburst.  
  
"Hehe, Inu Yasha. You can't stop me. It's useless to try. Give up. GIVE IN AND LET ME TAKE OVER!" a scream echoed through the dark room and Kagome almost went into panic. That was Inu Yasha screaming. What had happened? Why couldn't they see?  
  
Just then, the room burst into light as another image appeared in the mist that hovered above Inu Yasha. There, looking like the walking dead was the hanyou. Kagome felt tears threatening to fall as she saw his body. He sat, hunched over. All around him, blood formed in a large puddle. Skin, bone, muscle. It was all strewn around the room in the mist. Inu Yasha's black midnight hair contained clumps of his own flesh. Blood trickled down his back. His insides were hanging from his open abdomen. Blood fell from his open mouth. Inu Yasha was heaving for air, which seemed like a useless attempt. From the looks of it, his lungs and stomach were torn to pieces. Kagome could see his ribcage and pieces of what she was sure was his left lung. Something was missing...  
  
Standing next to the hunched over Inu Yasha was Demon. He held out his hand as Inu Yasha looked up. An airy, almost mystified voice sounded, as Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "My heart," the voice said. Inu Yasha gasped as Demon slowly added pressure. Kagome clenched her teeth to stop from saying or doing anything, seeing as to how this was all just a memory.  
  
"Give in, Inu Yasha. Let me take you and let you free."  
  
"No, you bastard," the words were barely audible as blood seeped from his mouth. Kagome thought she would be sick from all the blood and flesh.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice," She watched in horror as the human heart that sat in the youkai's hand burst, adding blood to the walls and floor. With what remained of Inu Yasha's last breath, he screamed. Demon's laughter echoed and the image faded.  
  
"Do you think his heart really burst? And his lungs and stomach? Is that why he's dead?" Kagome asked quietly, tears rolling down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Kagome," Sherue said, "it may all be. The demon from the vision is part of Inu Yasha. It seemed determined enough to kill Inu Yasha. Since it is apart of him, I have no doubt that he did cause that physical damage internally. Gomen, m'Lady. I wish it didn't have to be this way. With the internal damage, he couldn't survive. His demonic side was too violent and skewered his lungs and stomach as well as his heart. That is what caused him to die." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Inside, I am almost positive he is torn to shreds."  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, if it wasn't clear in the chapter, then here it is: when his lungs and stomach were ripped apart, blood made its way up his throat and into his mouth. That's the way it is in really life: when someone's stomach is punctured, blood spills from their mouth. Well, there you all go. I hope it isn't too bad. A few more chapters and this fanfic will be completed * sad tear face *  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Sara 


	23. One Curse, One Decision, One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own him, and I didn't in the last chapter. I forgot to say that in the disclaimer... hehe * nervous laugh *. Now. This chapter is a lemon between Miroku and Sango. I was gonna do one of them earlier, but I didn't. It may not fit in here, but it explains the link between the two and also talks about Miroku and his hand. You don't have to read this one, since it doesn't really have to do with the main plot of the story. It's just a side romance with Miroku and Sango. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE REMANDER OF THIS STORY!! But you can scroll all the way down and read the author's note at the bottom. It has some important stuff in it.  
  
WARNING: this chapter includes scenes that may be inappropriate for children under (insert your age here * wink *) please proceed with caution.  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-Three: One Curse, One Decision, One Night~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango traveled through much of the morning, stopping to eat lunch then continuing on their way. Shippo and Kirara played in front of the two humans. Sango's thoughts traveled to the conversation she had with Miroku the night before.  
  
'He seemed so sad, what could have been wrong with him?" She glanced at him and saw his eyes were set on the two in front of them. She smiled at his goofy grin. 'He does love children,' she thought. His eyes hardened a little and held worry, just like the night before. She saw his cursed hand clench around the beads.  
  
"Houshi?" She said, turning her gaze back on Shippo and Kirara. He looked at her.  
  
"Yes, Lady Sango?"  
  
"What were you thinking of last night?" Miroku looked at the ground.  
  
"Nothing, m'Lady. Nothing at all." Sango wasn't convinced. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the hills as they approached the outskirts of the Western Lands.  
  
"Houshi, you were not yourself and I want to know why."  
  
"You don't give up, do you, m'Lady?"  
  
Sango was angry. Why wouldn't he just tell her? She could tell it was eating away at him from his mood last nigh she wanted to help. "Cut the 'm'Lady' bull, Houshi."  
  
"Only if you call me by my name."  
  
That caught her off guard. Sango stopped walking and looked at him. He turned to look at her, and she saw regret, sadness, and fear in his eyes. "Why?" she asked. It had never bothered him before when she called him by his profession.  
  
Miroku sighed. "It pains me to hear you not say my name." He turned and started walking. Shippo and Kirara were long gone, having not noticed the fall of the monk and taijiya.  
  
Sango ran to him and grabbed his robes, turning him to face her once again. "And why is it now you bring it up? After all this time, you never were fazed by it. Now, after I ask you about your thoughts, you tell me to stop. Why? What was it you were thinking of that caused this sudden change?" She was more than surprised by his angered voice.  
  
"I was thinking of why I am on this damn mission! This," he held up his hand, still clenched around the beads, "is why! Naraku did this to me. Because of this damn curse, I can't do what I want! I am always living in fear that I will die before anyone wakes the next morning. Now, with Inu Yasha dead, that fear is even stronger. It happened to one of us, why not that damn houshi! You call me by houshi, and it hurts. It only reminds me of when my grandfather got this, for he was a monk too! My grandfather leads me to think of my curse, my curse brings me to my wants. I can't do them! I can't do what I want because of this damn hellhole!"  
  
"Miroku, nothing can stop you from doing what you want." Sango answered back.  
  
"You don't understand, Sango. I couldn't hurt you like that." His voice was soft and quiet.  
  
The sun was almost completely gone. The animals of the forest, save the bugs, were all asleep, none particularly disturbed by the ruckus.  
  
"Hurt me, Miroku? How could you hurt me?" He looked at her. His eyes held so much pain and even more regret now that he had voiced his fear aloud.  
  
"Because of the way I feel. I fear I wont explain it. I'm sorry, Sango." He turned to leave.  
  
"Don't explain it then," she said quietly, "someday, you will tell me. If you don't voice it, then please," she pleaded with him. She looked to the ground, "show me," she finished.  
  
Miroku looked at her. Why is she acting this way? Could it be she loves him? He walked to stand before her and lifted her chin with a finger. "Sango. Don't cry on my behalf. If it is what you wish, then I will show you." She nodded to him.  
  
He slowly closed the gap between them. Her lips were damp from her tears falling on them. He felt the heat of her breath and pulled away. "It is because I love you that I cant do what I want." He turned again to walk away.  
  
Sango stood in shock. He had just kissed her and confessed his love. A heat began to build in her stomach. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed Miroku by his arm. He turned to face her and her lips crushed his own. She broke the kiss.  
  
"Yes you can. Miroku, I lo-"he cut her off. He closed his eyes.  
  
"You do not understand. I don't want to hurt you. If you share this forbidden love, then there is no going back. I couldn't put you through the pain of eventually losing me to this hellhole. I wont put you through it. As much as it hurts, dear Sango, we must forget these feelings. We must." Sango began to cry softly.  
  
"No," she answered. "I wont." She kissed him again, trying to transfer all her love to him, just to show she'd never forget. "You will live and I don't want to go back to the way it was."  
  
She deepened the kiss and he replied eagerly. He had wanted this for so long. Her skin, her taste, everything. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waste bringing her as close as possible to him. He silently asked for entrance to her mouth and she shyly reacted. He sent shivers down her body, as he tasted every inch of her mouth. He broke the kiss and looked into her chestnut brown eyes.  
  
"Sango, we must find the other two." She shook her head.  
  
"No they can take care of themselves," she replied, eagerly attacking his mouth. He chuckled and pulled his face away again.  
  
"Selfish, now aren't we?" Sango blushed and pulled away completely.  
  
"I have no idea to what you are talking about." It was her turn to be pulled back after trying to leave. Miroku roughly pulled her back into his chest.  
  
"I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere. You started this," The taijiya blushed slightly when she felt what he was talking about, "and now it is your duty to finish it." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Not out here, though, my dear Miroku," she said the last part sarcastically and walked deeper into the cover of night. The trees created a nice shield from prying eyes as she removed her Hiraikotsu from her back and placed it on the ground. She heard the houshi walking through the forest and loosened her kimono. She sat on the ground, waiting his company.  
  
Miroku entered the small area with a triumphant grin pasted on his face. There, sitting before him, was an angel, waiting. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him down so he was laying on her. His left arm was next to her, holding his weight up as his right hand ran down her sides.  
  
Sango laughed lightly when he reached the small area between her ribcage and her belly button. He untied her kimono and let it loosely hug her skin. His kisses traveled to the junction of her chin and neck. Miroku place feather light kisses on her delicate flesh. Sango brought her fingers to his hair where she massaged the back of his head absentmindedly at the fuel his actions were adding to the heat in her abdomen. Miroku sat up, straddling her waist as he loosened his monk's robes. She helped him eagerly.  
  
He was barely in his robes, having pulled the top down to his waist, showing his chest to her. He bent down and kissed the skin of her chest. He could feel her heart pounding as his hands fiddled with her skirt. Miroku finally removed them and finished taking off her kimono. She was now completely exposed to him, and he had never seen a more beautiful creature. She smirked and blushed slightly as she began to get him out of his clothing.  
  
"It isn't fair," she said seductively, "that I am here, naked for all the world to see while you are still dressed." He smiled and removed his pants. He then proceeded to lie back on her in a comfortable position between her legs and brushed her long hair from her face.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, "kore kara zutto itsumademo." He kissed her and slowly entered her. Sango wrapped her legs around his well-built body. "Gomen," he said. She merely nodded and braced herself.  
  
The pain came, but just as quickly dissipated. It was replaced by pure bliss. She moaned quietly as he stayed in position. Adjusting her body to the new sensation, she bucked her hips at him, telling him she was ready. In order to silence herself, she kissed him passionately. He kept at a slow and steady pace, not wanting her to do what she wasn't fully ready for. Sango pulled his body to her and ground her hips into his faster. He took the notion and sped up. Though her lips were connected with his, her scream was audible to his ears. With each thrust, their bodies glistened in the moonlight from their sweat. Miroku felt as though he would burst, but tried his hardest to wait for her before he released.  
  
Sango threw her head back and screamed as her first orgasm hit. Miroku took this sign and released. They stayed together for a few moments, catching their breaths and cooling off. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and repeated what he had said to her. "I love you too, Miroku, kore kara zutto itsumademo."  
  
Off in the distance, Shippo's small voice was heard, calling for the two lovers. He hesitantly crawled off of her and grabbed his robes while she sat up and dressed in her casual kimono. They stood together, Miroku picking up Hiraikotsu and handing it to her. She smiled, thanked him and together they walked, hand in hand, to the kitsune who was so desperately looking for them.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
kore kara zutto itsumademo: as far as I know, this means always and forever. If I am wrong, I am sorry.  
  
Well, there you have it, Miroku/Sango lovers: their first lemon done by me. It is not necessarily a part of the main story, just a sideline romance. Hope you liked it and I am sorry if it was a little too detailed for some readers. The story is sadly coming to a close but I am happy to inform you that 'You'll Think of Me' will be completed within two weeks after the completion of this story. Then you will all be able to read my newest idea: 'A Hanyou In The Heart'. It will be posted the second 'You'll Think Of Me' is done because I already have Two chapters written in it! YAY! BREAK OUT THE SAKE!!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	24. The Procedure

Disclaimer: No, I don't own him and I didn't kill him...I just wrote it * cries * and I am regretting every second without my mate!!  
  
~~= Dreams  
  
~*~= Scene change  
  
'...'= Thoughts  
  
"..."= Talking  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-Four: The Procedure~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango walked through the darkness of the forest toward the voice of Shippo. They pushed pass brambles and came to the path that they had been walking on. There, with tears in his little eyes, was Shippo, accompanied by Kirara. He instantly attached himself to Sango.  
  
"I thought somethin' had happened to you guys I was so scared! I didn't know what to do! Then, Kirara came back here I was callin' for you!" Shippo cried in the taijiya's kimono as she petted his head. "Then I heard you scream and I was so worried..." Sango's face went pink and she looked at Miroku, who had a satisfied smile. "But now you're here, I can smell that you are just mated with-"he stopped there. The tears ceased and he looked up at the girl. Shippo's eyes were wide as he took in a deep sniff. "Miroku!" He was speechless.  
  
It was silent, until Miroku coughed. The silence was just a little too uncomfortable for him. "Come on, we aren't that far from the main land of the Western Lands. Shippo, can you smell where exactly they are?" Shippo nodded and the sun began to rise. Light spilled onto the path and they hurriedly walked to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood next to Inu Yasha's body. It appeared he was just sleeping. She had been standing with him all night, praying that it all was a horrible nightmare and he would just wake up. It didn't happen. He was still dead and she was still crying quietly. Sesshomaru walked up behind her.  
  
"You need your rest. A room has been prepared for you on the second floor. Go. You need to sleep." His voice left no room for argument. She merely looked up at him with her sleep deprived eyes and nodded slowly. She sleepily walked across the dark room and through the doors.  
  
Sesshomaru waited till he heard her footsteps travel up the staircase and disappear. He looked over his half brother's body. The flesh was paler than his now, and at the touch, it was colder than anything else. He called for Sherue. She appeared holding a small brush that resembled that of a painter. She nodded in understanding that he wanted to go through with it now. It had been one day and the mixture was ready.  
  
"I am afraid that I don't know what will happen. I have made this once before, but it was never used on a dead hanyou." She grabbed a bowl and filled it to the brim of the now red contents of the cauldron. Using the brush, she spread the mixture on Inu Yasha's body. Every inch of him was covered it. After a few minutes, it had dissolved into his skin. Sherue rushed to her table and grabbed another mixture and repeated the pattern. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"This second formula I concocted last night after finding out the condition of his organs. It, too, will be soaked into the skin," the blue was indeed accepted by his skin, "and it is only required as one coat. It should repair the damage done internally." She continued to paint Inu Yasha with the red, not once lifting the blue again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. 'It's so high up. It's out of my reach. I cant get to it.' Her thoughts turned sour. 'Just like Inu Yasha. I can't get to him either. Why did this have to happen.' Kagome closed her eyes. She tried her damnedest to fall asleep.  
  
~~She opened her eyes. She was still there in Sesshomaru's castle. She didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to be in the forest, flying high in the air on Inu Yasha's back. She longed for his touch again. Kagome thought back to their first kiss. The sensations of her first contact with a guy. Then, her thoughts went to when they were in the clearing. They were together, happy, making out. Sesshomaru showed up and broke the romance. If he hadn't, maybe they would have gotten farther. She would have been able to show him what he meant to her and he would have been saved. But now he was gone forever.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. She didn't bother looking and closed her eyes. Kagome heard the footsteps approach her bed. Still, she kept her eyes closed. A hand reached out to her face and brushed her cheek. Reluctantly, Kagome opened her eyes. She was met with the warming gaze of auburn eyes. She felt like crying. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek as she sat up on the bed. "Inu...Inu Yasha?" He smiled and wiped away her tear. He nodded. Kagome looked at him. She almost emptied the contents of her stomach right then and there.  
  
Just like in the vision she saw, he was torn up and bleeding profusely. His chest was ripped and a fist sized whole was where his heart should have been. Kagome screamed. ~~  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku and Shippo walked up to the castle door in front of Sango and Kirara. With his spiritual staff, he banged on the door. It opened slowly and a small toad demon stood just short of Miroku's waist.  
  
"You..." Miroku said with slight surprise, "You travel with Lord Sesshomaru, do you not?" The toad merely scoffed.  
  
"You stupid humans. This IS m'Lord's castle. What do you want?" Jaken held out his two-headed staff.  
  
"We wish to speak with your lord." Sango took a step forward. Jaken was about to refuse entrance when, in the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was standing behind him.  
  
"You are the humans who traveled with my half brother." Sesshomaru showed no emotion as he proceeded to allow them in. "Kagome is in her room on the second floor. Jaken will show you where it is."  
  
"But m'Lord! You would put Jaken with these humans? Jaken, your most faithful and humble servant? You-"  
  
"Jaken. Stop it." Sesshomaru's voice stopped the ranting and the small demon was left saying a measly 'yes, m'Lord' before Sesshomaru left.  
  
~*~  
  
Sherue stood alone in her room, pasting coat after coat on the body of the inu hanyou. Her life was her work so it was done perfectly. She never added too much or too little. On her twelfth application, Sherue put the bowl down. She grabbed a white silk cover and placed it lightly over Inu Yasha's body.  
  
"May Kami be with you, Lord Inu Yasha. I cannot full understand what transpired between you and your demon counterpart, but I hope that with my help you will be safe." She closed her eyes and breathed deep. "You have someone who loves you much. She wants you back. I have done all I can."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed, screaming in a mad fit. In through the door came Sango followed closely by Miroku.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango sat next to her 'sister', offering a comforting hand.  
  
"Hai, I am fine." Kagome put her hand to her chest, trying to slow her beating heart. She had felt his blood on her. It seemed she was bathed in it. Although there wasn't a trace on her, the dream seemed so real. He had touched her, and she felt the hot sticky liquid that coated his hand. "I have to take a bath. I will be back." She stood and wobbled slightly. She walked toward the attached room that she assumed had a built in hot spring. Upon entering, she sighed in relief. There was a large spring and a pile of clothing waiting for her.  
  
(A/N: yeah, yeah, she's on the second story of the castle and there is a built in hot spring. So sue me. It's my story.)  
  
Kagome stripped herself from her school uniform. The hot water soothed her stiff muscles. She relaxed and thought of nothing. She kept her mind clear, just in case she fell asleep. Another nightmare of Inu Yasha was not something she needed right now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is Kagome all right, Sango?" Shippo asked, pacing in front of the door. He had tears forming in his eyes. He was worried about Kagome. Inu Yasha's death was hard on them all, but Kagome was in love with him. Shippo didn't want Kagome to do anything rash like going to join Inu Yasha. He shook his head at the last thought.  
  
"She's fine, Shippo. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to Kagome." She tried to hide her own fear. Miroku walked to her and offered his arm. She readily took it and almost started crying. 'What had happened here?' Sango suddenly felt guilty for what transpired in the forest last night  
  
"I feel so guilty," she whispered. "It isn't fair to Kagome. We aren't helping the situation, Miroku. I feel so guilty," she said again.  
  
"Sango. You shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop Inu Yasha's death. You and I shouldn't feel bad for our actions. She would be happy for us. As long as we are here for her, we should feel good. We are actually helping by being here."  
  
Sango nodded and stood. She walked to the door and pushed it open slightly, walking into the bathroom. Kagome sat in the water, untangling her hair with her fingers. Sango closed the door and sat beside the spring.  
  
"Hi, Sango." Kagome said, happy to see her dear 'sister' after what she had witnessed a few hours prior.  
  
Sango smiled and Kagome returned. "How have you been, Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
"When you walked in I had a nightmare." Kagome pulled her knees to her chest. "It was a terrible one about how Inu Yasha died. Sherue, a witch that works for Sesshomaru, made it so we could see how he died. I wanted to know. I wanted closure. Now I regret it. He was so horrible looking. His flesh was ripped up, his heart was missing, his organs were," Kagome gulped and continued in a whisper. "His organs were torn to pieces. Sherue said that that is probably the way it truly is. She says that his demonic side probably did really physical internal damage."  
  
"Oh, Kagome. I am sorry." Sango, forgetting her full clothed state, entered the water and hugged her 'sister'. Kagome shook her head slightly.  
  
"There is no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't do it. There is no need for you to be sorry about how I am feeling, Sango. Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject. "I didn't hear any slaps from the other side of the door. Is Miroku behaving herself?" Kagome smiled, it was just as though they were both out in the forest. She partially forgot about the pain of losing Inu Yasha. She didn't want to think about it, so she was trying not to.  
  
Sango noticed and decided not to mention the fallen hanyou. She blushed though, at Kagome's question. She started removing her soaking wet clothing to join Kagome in her bath. "You could say that. He didn't last night though, I can tell you that." Sango hoped that Kagome would let it be at that and think that he was just his usual lecher self. She didn't.  
  
"Oh?" Kagome smiled more at Sango's blush, which was becoming more and more noticeable as time passed. "What did he do? Anything new?"  
  
"N-N-No, nothing." Sango wasn't being very persuasive. Kagome laughed at her attempt.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He and I...we..." Sango dunked her head under water, trying to avoid the knowing gaze of the younger gaze. Kagome watched and went wide-eyed at the realization of what had occurred between the two.  
  
Sango carefully came back to the surface and Kagome was grinning wildly. "You slept with him," she said happily. Sango nodded and was bombarded by the schoolgirl. "Oh, congratulations!"  
  
"Uh...um...thanks, Kagome." Sango said.  
  
Kagome let go and stood up, walking out of the bath. Sango followed and they each dried and dressed.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
WOW! Five pages! My chapters are just getting longer and longer ^_^ Please read and review, cause I'd like to know what you all think of how this story is playing out. There will be one more lemon in this story, and I am planning that it will be the last chapter. Ending on a lovely moment after all the sadness of Inu Yasha's death is what I think would be the best choice. I have it all planned out already, but all I have to do is type it all up. Just a few more chapters, sadly. I wish I could drag it out just a little longer. I really liked writing this. Coming home each day from school, going straight to the computer, typing for hours on end. It was so much fun. Well, I still got some time on this story.  
  
'You'll Think Of Me' News: All right. When I start working on this story again, it will only be extended a few more chapters, maybe four, possibly five, unless I get into writing it like I did this one. Expect that one to be finished in a few weeks. No guarantees, though.  
  
Well, until next time, Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	25. Tears That Never End

Disclaimer: Wow, I am starting this and it is 8:30 p.m. on Saturday, March 27, 2004. This is the third chapter I have written in one day ^_^ be proud ^_^ I think that after this chapter there will be only one more. I hate to bring this to the end. How sad * tear *  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-Five: Tears That Never End~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango left the room, each wearing similar sleeping kimonos. They each had Japanese characters for beauty, love, and hope written on them. (A/N: no I don't know what the characters are.) Flower petals and embroidered flower designs were scattered on the cloths. They walked into the bedroom to be greeted by Miroku and a very relieved and happy kitsune. Shippo pelted Kagome the second she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled. Kagome hadn't realized how much she had missed the small fox youkai. A smile lit her face as she hugged Shippo. "Oh Kagome! I have missed you! I didn't know if you were coming back! We came here to find you." The kitsune began to sob quietly into the dark blue kimono.  
  
"Oh, Shippo. It's ok. I'm right here. Don't worry. I would never abandon you." She stroked the red hair on his head. Kagome carried the kitsune to her bed where she sat beside Sango and Miroku. "Congrats, Miroku," she said with a wink. He winked back.  
  
"Arigato. After all this time I was wondering if I'd ever get-oof!" Miroku was elbowed in the ribs before he could continue. A rapping came at the door. Kagome stood and opened it. A young youkai, whom appeared to be a reptile of some sort, stood before her.  
  
"Lunch is served for you and the other guests. I shall lead you to the dining room if you wish." Kagome nodded and she, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara followed him down the staircase. They all made their way to a room with a table fifteen feet wide filled with foods. Two chandeliers hung over the table; each holding fourteen elegantly placed candles. At the table, already served, were Sesshomaru at the head and Rin to his left, holding his hand.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Rin said, grinning madly. "Come, sit by me!" Kagome smiled back and sat in the high-backed chair. 'Her heart is still that of a little kid.' Sango sat at Kagome's side at the opposite end as Sesshomaru, Miroku to her left, and Shippo sat reluctantly next to the inu youkai. They all graciously ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Every so often, Jaken would come in with more drinks and Rin would tease him. Although no one noticed it, Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face the entire time.  
  
Sherue joined them for a few moments, eating her fill. She spoke to the inu youkai briefly before leaving again. Kagome, not taking her eyes off her plate, asked, "Is there any update on his condition?"  
  
"She has completed applying the mixture. By tomorrow morning, we should know if it worked or not." Kagome nodded and continued to eat. Rin seemed to not be as childish afterwards. She held Kagome's hand with her free one, giving it a light squeeze for support. Kagome could help but smile. 'She understands more than I gave her credit for. She does know the situation. Sesshomaru must have explained it to her.' Rin let go of Kagome's hand and continued to consume what was left on her plate. Kagome looked and noticed Rin was still hand in hand with Sesshomaru. 'Seems he has worked out his issues with humans.'  
  
Kagome stood. "Arigato, Lord Sesshomaru for the meal. If you would excuse me." Sesshomaru gave a small nod and Kagome left. She headed through the hallways to the oak doors with carvings on them. She knocked on the right one.  
  
"Come in," Sherue called from inside. Kagome opened the door and walked in. She saw Sherue sitting in a stool on a table beside Inu Yasha. She was writing. Kagome walked to her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Sherue," Kagome said. Sherue just laughed lightly.  
  
"M'Lady, there is no need to address me so. I am merely a worker that of Lord Sesshomaru." Sherue looked up at Kagome. Her face was soft and young, though showed signs of exhaustion.  
  
"How long have you been without sleep?" Kagome asked. Sherue stopped writing and looked off into space.  
  
"Ever since Lord Inu Yasha was brought here, so two days. I have been working on the potions to restore him."  
  
"And do you think there is hope?" Tears came to Kagome's eyes, but she forbid them to fall.  
  
"M'Lady, this situation goes much deeper then that of a normal case. I have used this mixture," she lifted the bowl of left over red paste, "once before and it worked magnificently. But the one I used it on was alive. This is a whole other case. I am sorry, m'Lady. Since his wounds are internal, I can only use my potions on him. He is, at the moment, dead. This blue mixture should force him back, making his wounds heal and youkai blood seal. That is what I have been awake for. I made the red to seal it; I made the blue to heal him. All we can hope for now is that Kami is with him." Sherue stood and placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. "He has a beautiful woman here who cares for him. He had better come back. I must go m'Lady. I shall see you soon." Sherue turned away and exited the main room through her small, silk covered door.  
  
Kagome stood there, soaking in what she had just been told. She looked over to Inu Yasha. 'So, if you don't come back, then it was all useless. If your heart isn't beating, then we have wasted this poor woman's talent and time.' Kagome pulled the stool to Inu Yasha's table and sat. She laid her head on his chest. No movement. No sound. No signs of life left in him. Against her cheek, his flesh was ice cold. Inu Yasha was not getting better. Kagome let her tears fall. He warm, salty liquid poured from her eyes and onto his chest. The tears never stopped coming. She was always crying for him.  
  
'Since he wont wake up,' she realized with a heavy heart. 'Then tears will never flow for him again. I wont cry for him ever again.' Kagome started crying harder. She couldn't bring him back. No one could. She always cried for him. She would cry for him until the pain stopped, like she always did.  
  
This would be the last time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said as he finished his food. "When you first came to us to get Inu Yasha, you brought out Tenseiga. I thought that sword was the sword of healing. Why could you not bring Inu Yasha back?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the houshi a moment before answering. "The messengers of the other world were not there. Without them there to destroy, I cannot bring anyone back. If I would have been able to, I would have."  
  
Miroku nodded and rose. "The food was wonderful and thank you for your hospitality, Lord Sesshomaru. Now if you don't mind, Sango, Shippo, And I will leave you in peace." Sesshomaru nodded and the three left, leaving him and Rin at the table.  
  
"That was an interesting meal," Rin said. She stood, still holding her mate's hand. "Come, Sesshomaru. Let's check on Kagome as make sure she's all right." Sesshomaru rose with out any reply. He just followed Rin through the hallways. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he put one around her shoulders.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
All right... the next chapter is sadly the last. It will have a lemon in it. It will be marked off by these symbols just in case I am too graphic for some readers. I don't want you to miss out on the ending because of my stupid, horribly written lemons. But yes, I am trying to cope with Inu Yasha's death to write the last chapter. Any way...the symbols...  
  
~&~&~  
  
That will separate the lemon from the rest of the chapter. If you don't want to read the lemony goodness * laughs lightly * then just skip to the end of the symbols. I hope that makes it easy on some people. Until we meet again! JA NE!!  
  
Inu Face 


	26. A Long Awaited Return Home

Disclaimer: Well here we are. * sniff * I would like to thank the following people who reviewed for this story since I wrote it to now, at this moment: Rikora, meiling, Demon Girl17, Jonathan, Just Me17, ejqHorseLady, Meagan, Wish He Was Mine, KenYasha, Stratas, Fireball, SuperJon500, mandapanda, NekoNoodles, Rabid-Inu-Girl, Momogirl567, lauren1, LYW, * breathes *Thorngodess, Seiryuu's Doom, Kawaii-Baka14, Topaz Strider, Lavender Valentine, HieiKitty, little-angel-no-one –els, novaselena, Kurai Kyusobin, pie, Blackdragonrider, Nick Hiryu, and Demonica Angelicus. * takes deep breath and cries * thank you all for reviewing! I feel so loved T_T This final chapter is for you all.  
  
Well, here we are... * starts singing pokemon song 'Pikachu's Goodbye' * The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could have guess That you and I Somehow someday We have to say Goodbye. Ok, Don't ask why I started singing it. I was just sad, and that's a sad song.  
  
Now don't forget, you can skip the lemon that is set apart by '~&~&~' and you wouldn't have missed anything. So, now, without further delay, I give you, chapter 26.  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-Six: A Long Awaited Return Home~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She lifted her face from Inu Yasha's chest and unclasped her hand from his. She wiped away the few tears that remained on her cheek from hours ago. Kagome had fallen asleep to the gentile nudging of Sherue.  
  
"M'Lady, It is nearly dawn. Have you slept here the whole time?" Kagome nodded and Sherue smiled. "Lord Inu Yasha does have someone who cares for him deeply," she whispered. Kagome smiled too. This woman was so nice to help out with what she had said to be partially hopeless. There wasn't much hope left, and Kagome was giving up. "M'Lady, you should go and change. Sleeping robes, although very comfortable, are not appropriate attire."  
  
Kagome stood, and landed back in the stool. "Sleeping in a stool is not good," she said, placing a hand on the table for extra support. She got upright and stretched, working out the kinks that had formed in her back.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin were in earlier to see you, but they let you sleep." Kagome nodded and thanked Sherue for all her work. She then proceeded to walk through the door and into the hallway.  
  
'We will be returning home today,' Kagome thought as she walked up the staircase to her room. 'Without my love,' she wanted to cry. Crying always seemed to ease the pain. They wouldn't fall. Her eyes were free of tears. She couldn't cry, not now, anyway. She entered her room and collapsed on her bed. Kagome closed her eyes and pleaded for the pain to go away. She would never see his eyes again. Never feel his lips, warm and full of life. His comforting embrace, those strong arms, his voice. She would never hear his voice again.  
  
Oh how she wanted to cry. She wanted to feel the hot tears on her face, just so she could feel something other than pain. Kagome buried her face in her pillow.  
  
~*~ Sesshomaru arrived in Sherue's room at seven in the morning. 'If you are going to be brought back, brother, then now is as good a time as ever.' he stood opposite of Sherue, each on one side of the table. Sherue placed both her hands on Inu Yasha's chest, right above his heart. She closed her eyes and started chanting. Her hands began to have a green haze around them. Her brows narrowed and her hand glowed brighter.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't change. His body didn't move in the slightest. In determination, Sherue spoke louder. After a few minutes, she was exhausted. She stopped talking and removed her hands.  
  
"If it worked, he will be awake in under thirty minutes. No more. If it takes longer, then it didn't work. I am sorry, m'Lord." Sherue sat on her stool and Sesshomaru stood over the hanyou.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said loudly. A voice came through the door.  
  
"Hai, m'Lord?"  
  
"I want you to get the houshi and taijiya that traveled with Inu Yasha. Quickly," then there was silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting in the sun-bathed grass just outside the castle watching Shippo and Kirara place with the butterflies. Miroku took Sango's hand and they both smiled contently. They would be returning home today. 'With Inu Yasha,' Miroku though stubbornly. 'We won't leave without you.'  
  
Jaken waddled up as fast as he could. "Humans," he said, trying to catch his breath, "Lord Sesshomaru wants you in Sherue's domicile right away. Follow me."  
  
Shippo and Kirara turned and watched as Sango and Miroku walked into the house. Shippo had a large weight on his shoulder. He could still smell that Inu Yasha was dead. He had to keep everyone's spirits high. It was up to him to be there for every body. He sadly turned back to Kirara. The sadness in her huge orange eyes made Shippo realize something. He wasn't the only one who knew Inu Yasha was still dead. He walked to Kirara and she nuzzled his hand. Together, they cried for their fallen friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshomaru, Sherue, Miroku, and Sango waited forty minutes. It was a waste. There was no improvement on the hanyou. Sherue grabbed a black silk sheet and placed it over his body. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. Sango was crying into Miroku's robes and Sesshomaru just watched as he saw his brother's face for the last time.  
  
"I am sorry, there was nothing more I could do," Sherue's voice was shaky with tears. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the humans.  
  
"The body," Sesshomaru started. "I assume you want to take it with you?"  
  
"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. We wish to create a grave for him. Will that suit you? You are his brother, so permission is yours to grant," Miroku said, bowing slightly. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"If you would all please leave. I need to create a stretcher (A/N: yes, they are going to know what it is.) so that his transportation is easier." Sherue's voice was meek and hardly audible. They all nodded and left. Sherue stood next to the body. "Inu Yasha, you have let them down." With that, she too left the room to gather supplies.  
  
~*~  
  
He opened his eyes to blackness. He could see nothing. Slight pressure on his face told him he was under a cloth. He brought a hand and pulled it away from his face. "Where am I?" he asked to no one. He swung his legs over what ever it was he was sitting on. The coldness gave way that he was completely naked. Picking up the cloth, he stood and wrapped it around himself. Ahead of him, he found a door. Groggily, he made his way to it and opened it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, again staring up at the ceiling. She had changed into her school uniform and now lay with no thoughts. She felt as though she was just an empty shell. She had lost Inu Yasha and there was no way to get him back. Ten minutes ago, Sesshomaru had told her that her love did not wake up, nor would he. Then, Sango came and said that they would be leaving with the body to Keade's village the following morning. Kagome had nothing left. She closed her eyes.  
  
The door to her bedroom opened and closed silently. Kagome did not look at who it was. She didn't care. It could have been Kami himself and she could have cared less. Slow footsteps made their way to her. They seemed to get faster the closer they got to her, as if the person walking was getting stronger with each step. Kagome turned so her back was to the source of the sound. A weight was added to the bed and she closed her eyes tighter.  
  
"Kagome," Her eyes shot open. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. "Kagome," a rough, clawed hand was placed on her side. She looked and nearly screamed.  
  
There he was. No wounds, whole. No part of him was missing. His hair was ruffled, as if he had just woken up. Inu Yasha sat beside her, a grin showing his right fang. Kagome sat up and roughly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Inu Yasha returned the embrace, taking in her scent. 'Why does it feel like I haven't done this in forever?'  
  
Kagome looked at his auburn eyes. "Your alive!" she instantly latched her mouth with his. Without wasting time, Kagome pulled Inu Yasha onto her, landing on the soft blanket underneath them. She ran her fingers over his still chilly bare skin as he put his on her sides.  
  
Kagome took one of her hands and took his. She broke the kiss and held his hand. "I love you, Inu Yasha." Tears were once again filling her eyes. He took the hand she held and wiped them from her eyelids.  
  
"Don't cry. I love you too, Kagome. Why are you crying?" Inu Yasha was oblivious to the fact he had been dead for the past two days.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you have been dead for a few days." Kagome stroked his face. "I never thought I would see you again. You had left before I could show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." The eighteen-year-old schoolgirl said. She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"There is no better time then the present. What did you want to show me?"  
  
~&~&~  
  
Kagome smiled and took his hand and placed it on her side under her shirt. "How much I love you." She pulled Inu Yasha as close to her as she could and ground her hips to his. He kissed her gently and nibbled on her bottom lip. She eagerly obliged and they began their battle of the tongues. It felt so good to both of them. Kagome wrapped her tongue around one of his fangs and got a small whimper from him.  
  
Inu Yasha broke the kiss and placed more on her neck. He smirked as he brushed his fangs over the flesh of her throat. The vibration of her groan sent chills up his spine as she bucked her hips at his. His hands grasped the bottom of her shirt and he lifted it over her head. She smiled and helped him remove her bra when she saw his raised eyebrow. As she did that, he was undoing the zipper on the side of her skirt. At the same time, they tossed the clothing aside.  
  
Inu Yasha sent hot kisses down the valley between her breasts, taking time to massage them both. He continued down until he came to the cloth of her white panties. His tongue bathed the skin above the cotton and Kagome squealed. He smiled a little and grabbed each side with his clawed hands. Slowly, he slipped them off. He sat and marveled at her naked body. He wanted it more than anything. He licked his lips and kissed her lips hungrily.  
  
Kagome ran her hands down the sides of his perfectly sculpted stomach. Not too much muscle to make him be a wrestler, but enough to give him a tone body. She reached the black silk sheet that was tied around his waist. She wasted no time in undoing it. Kagome let it hang loosely over him, coving both of their personal areas. Inu Yasha towered over her, licking her neck, kissing her lips. His silver mane drooped around them, creating a curtain.  
  
"Kagome, this may hurt." Inu Yasha looked into her eyes. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. Inu Yasha bent his head down to the junction where her neck and shoulders met. He licked the area and kissed it. He placed his fangs on the flesh and bit down hard. Kagome's mouth hung open and she let out a moan. Tears rimmed her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha licked up the blood around the two crescent moon shaped holes. He looked at Kagome and kissed her cheeks. "Gomen Kagome." Kagome nodded. With a deep breath, Inu Yasha entered her slowly. A smile came to Kagome's lips as Inu Yasha went deeper into her. He reached her barrier and kissed her deeply before thrusting in. She screamed in pleasure and pain into his mouth. Inu Yasha stayed still, kissing away the pain.  
  
Kagome set the pace, shifting her hips in a quick motion. 'So, she wants it rough?' Inu Yasha smirked evilly against her lips. He thrust into her and she dug her nails into his back. With each thrust, he went into her deeper and she drew more blood. Kagome threw her head back as a shock wave erupted inside her. Trying to stifle her scream, she bit her lip and moaned loudly. Inu Yasha followed her in her orgasm.  
  
~&~&~  
  
He relaxed and rolled off of her. "Omae wa ore no mono da," he whispered as Kagome curled up into his damp chest. She fell right to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sherue entered her room. She dropped the wood she was holding. He was gone. She darted out of the room in search for Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku. She avoided getting Kagome. The shock of Inu Yasha's body disappearing could have thrown the young girl over the edge.  
  
She skidded into the kitchen where Rin and Sesshomaru were standing (A/N: they are always there... must always be hungry ^_^). Sherue looked at him and bowed. "M'Lord and Lady, Inu Yasha's body," Sherue was catching her breath from running through the maze of hallways. "His body is gone." Sesshomaru instantly ran with Sherue to get the others.  
  
They all arrived in the large room to find that, indeed, Inu Yasha's body had been removed. His red fire rat haori and hakama were still in a pile beside the table, where Sherue had placed them. As for any signs of the hanyou, there were none. Sesshomaru was too wrapped up in rage that his brother's body had moved without anyone's knowledge that he didn't even notice that his scent lingered in the air; heading up the staircase and into Kagome's bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour after Kagome had fallen asleep, she was awake again. Inu Yasha had his arms around her, as did she around him. She smiled and tried to pull away, soft enough to let her mate sleep. The tight hold around her waist increase, signaling that Inu Yasha was already awake.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily, yawning like a dog. Kagome smiled.  
  
"We have to tell the others you are awake." She stood and got dressed. Inu Yasha watched her, an evil smirk on his lips.  
  
"No we don't," he sat up and hugged her. "We can let them wait. Besides, I have no clothing."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am sure there is something we can dress you in." She walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room. She opened each draw, but there wasn't one male article of clothing there. "There has to be. This is Sesshomaru's castle." She went to the closet on the opposite wall. "Ah ha!" she said triumphantly. She through a black kimono at him. Reluctantly, Inu Yasha put it on and together they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled as the couple appeared on the steps. "Go see if you can find any place he could be."  
  
Miroku smiled at the sight of Kagome and Inu Yasha. "There will be no need for that, Lord Sesshomaru." The inu youkai turned and let out a small breath.  
  
They stepped onto the first floor and Miroku patted Inu Yasha on the back. "Welcome back, my friend." Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile. Sherue walked to him and eyed him closely.  
  
"Your demon blood should be sealed. Here, Lord Inu Yasha," She handed him his clothing and sword. "Have a pleasant trip home, m'Lord." He nodded and with quick goodbyes, he and his group were on their way to Keade's hut.  
  
Shippo sat on Inu Yasha's shoulder as he walked, hand in hand, with Kagome. Sango and Miroku walked ahead of them in a similar way with Kirara on the houshi's shoulder.  
  
"Its good to be going home," Kagome said as she leaned against her mate.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to be back."  
  
~*~END STORY~*~  
  
* Cries hard into Inu's shoulder * It's over!! It's really over!!  
  
Inu: I thought you'd be happy that I was back. * ears press into his head *  
  
Oh, I am Inu! I am more than happy to have you back! It's just this story was so much fun to right! I don't wanna let it go!  
  
Inu: Don't worry, mate. You are going to be writing more soon. Just calm down. If you really want to continue writing, then just go work on 'You'll Think Of Me.'  
  
* Wipes off face * All right, sounds good...  
  
Thank you all again for the reviews.  
  
Omae wa ore no mono da= you belong to me  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	27. Epilogue Face

Disclaimer: I didn't own him throughout the whole story, why would I own him in the epilogue? Point set, understood? You all are going to hate me for the setup and ending of this epilogue.... trust me...you will...  
  
~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara walked through the village. They had just returned home from their long and agonizing trip from Sesshomaru's castle in the Western Lands. It had taken them all day to reach the outskirts and by the time they reached the actual village, it was twilight. All the people slept in their huts; not a sound was made besides the pattering of feet against the rocks. Keade's hut was just in view as they went over a hill. Sango and Miroku walked, linked by arm, with Kagome smiling pleasantly beside them. Shippo and Kirara were ahead of them, making sure the coast was clear in the darkness before their companions proceeded. Shippo saw himself as a leader, and he had to keep everyone safe.  
  
"Another foot, no monsters," he said with a smile. He liked this game. Shippo was enjoying himself as he played 'Inu Yasha', arms folded in the sleeves of his kimono. Kagome laughed lightly at the boy's antics.  
  
The moon was high in the sky when the entered Keade's hut. The elder miko was sleeping, so they didn't make much noise as they made their way to bed. Sango allowed Miroku to sleep beside her, with Kirara snuggled on their pillow, and Kagome and Shippo collapsed in exhaustion from the past few days. They had both been worried about the life of their friend. Inu Yasha had died, and was brought back to life. Quite a week for Kagome. She relaxed on her futon.  
  
'He's alive, that's all that matters.' Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Yes, he was alive and she would not have to worry about him leaving her again. His demonic side is sealed enough to keep it from taking over, but weak enough so that he still has his demonic powers. He knew she loved her and she would never leave him. Kagome blushed a little, thinking back to what had transpired between the two in Inu Yasha's brother's house. 'I can't believe we did that there,' she thought with a little laugh, trying to conceal her embarrassment.  
  
'Soon, Inu Yasha and me will have our own place, here. I want to live here with him. Together, we will finish the Shikon no Tama and purify it. Then, nothing will keep us apart. Naraku would be dead with the completion of the jewel, so he is out. Sango and Miroku will be together and have many babies,' Kagome looked at the two and smiled. 'They are so happy together. I hope Inu Yasha is that happy with me.' She looked around and sat up. Where was that hanyou?  
  
~*~  
  
He had walked around the village until he was positive they were mainly asleep and dead to the world. His sensitive nose had picked up the scent when they had entered the clearing just beyond the village. 'Damn, he's been here. Why the hell would he himself come here?' Inu Yasha started running to the village. Naraku's scent plagued the air around him, but something else did too, something he couldn't put his finger on. So, Inu Yasha went in search for his enemy.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked out the window. She sighed heavily. 'I hope he'll be back soon,' she thought as she lay back down. The schoolgirl curled in her cot and craved the embrace of her lover. If she had only watched the sky a little longer, she would have seen what looked like snakes.  
  
~*~END EPILOGUE~*~  
  
* Runs from angry mob of readers * NO!!! I AM SORRY!! I HAD TO SET IT UP WITHOUT GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH!!! DON'T HATE ME!!  
  
All right, you will be able to kill me once I get this next sentence out. * Says this next part really fast * the sequel wont be out till I have finished 'You'll Think Of Me' and my newest idea!! *Darts out of room and takes a plane to the middle of nowhere with a laptop * whew. They'll never find me. There must be 15 'middle of nowhere' in this country!  
  
JA NE!  
  
Inu Face 


End file.
